


Mischief

by The_Infinant_One



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barry is a little shit in this one, Comedy, Comedy romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Metahumans, Sass, Slow Burn, Some OC once in a while, good guy Leonard, in a good way, protective Len, so much sass, thief!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len strived to make Central City a safer place. He and his team put it into his own hands to take down meta-humans and help the CCPD put metas behind bars. Then There was Barry, a cocky and witty thief who lives on the streets of Central City committing thefts and other small crimes. Somehow they managed to cope with each other despite their differences and flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The robbery's

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I love working on this and rated this teens and up because there are angst and dark scenes but I'll but a tw in the notes before the chapter. 
> 
> Please don't steal and copy or post on other sites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know Barry's birthday, the story begins in sometime in March

"Robbery at Ellen's Diamonds." Caitlin informed Len over the intercom. He was on his motorcycle on the way to STAR labs when he got informed and instead took a sharp turn and was headed towards the robbery.

He hated March crimes. It was the month when allergies were at its worse and thee heat setting in. When he arrived he saw the police already there and his friend Detective Joe West. From the description, it sounded like someone broke the doorknob and collected some items and ran off. The odd thing? It was the middle of the day and the doorknob had no traces of a hard object hitting it but instead, all the screws were screwed off, and no fingerprints.

"Think we're dealing with a meta-human?" Joe quietly asked Len putting his hands on his hips staring at the door.

"One way to find out." Len answered and in no time was watching the video. The video was sucky and kept cutting scenes. It freaked him out a little to see nothing and then a body near the stolen items. It was blurry but definitely a man. Len thought it was video quality until the figure's features sharpened to reveal a man. The man looked up directly at the tape a mask over his face giving a smile and a short wave. The video went out of focus for a second and when it cleared he vanished.

\--

Back at STAR Labs he showed his friends the tape. Cisco was in awe (not surprisingly since he found the whole meta-human thing awesome) and Caitlin frowned and furrowed her brows. Dr. Wells, pursed his lips agreeing that it was a meta-human.

After Cisco dissected the tape he excitingly announced he found out the problem. "You see, it wasn't the video that was the problem, this man can run really, really, fast." Cisco explained with a wide smile and energetic hand movements. He clicked a button to show the group what he had seen. Editing the tape to show slide by slide they could see a man running, it was hard because there was only three shots of him but it as confirmation enough. 

Len put his hands behind his head sighing "he's too fast. He'll always be in and out-"

"Like a Streak!" Cisco interrupted, "wait no, that sucks. Let me think more on that..."

"-In and out of crime scenes before I can stop him." Len continued ignoring his friend but smirking at the name.

the four were silent until Cisco broke the silence. "I might have an idea..." a mischievous smirk on his face.

\---

Three days later Cisco's idea was finished in the form a large bulky gun.

"What is this Cisco?" Caitlin asked arching her eyebrow.

"It's a gun."

"I can see. What does it do?" "It can blast cold and ice. If you hit a target, it reaches zero degrees freezing the molecules."

"How is that supposed to stop this man?"

"The Flash." Cisco corrected.

"Yeah whatever." Len rolled his eyes.

"It'll be able to slow The Streak down enough to catch him." Caitlin intervened. "One problem though. It'll slow him down, but it can kill normal humans...so don't miss." Len frowned on that aspect but The Streak- _yes he is calling this thief by this name now_ \- needs to be stopped. Agreed he hasn't killed anyone but he might and Len needed to stop this man before he did.

"So how are we going to stop him?"

\----

The Central City Bank was transporting thousands of dollars a few days later and Len was going to be there. The CCPD was more than happy for Len to stop this thief so they allowed him to be in the back along with another officer. Eddie Thawne... A man who looks at least 10 years younger.

Was Leonard certain that The Streak would be there? No. But he was certain that if he was, Len would catch him and put him in with the rest of the meta-human's. He was sitting in thought when Eddie decided to start up a conversation. It went well until the car came to a violent stop causing Eddie to hit his head on the side of the vehicle.

Len's senses were keen as he brought out the gun. He looked over to see the two men in the front missing and then an awful metal-against-metal noise outside. The Streak was breaking in.

Len pulled down protective glasses and aimed his cold gun as Eddie watched, gun in hand just in case. The doors flung open and Len pulled the trigger surprised at the white light it produced. Even with the glasses, it was still slightly blinding. He heard a scream and a thud indicating that the target was hit.

He jumped outside to see a man on the ground getting up and about to run when Leonard shot again aiming for the legs causing another scream to come from The Flash.

"Not so fast, are you?" Len taunted while stalking over to the man trying to roll over. Leonard knelt down rolling the thief on his back slightly enjoying the groan that the other emitted. His enjoyment turned to shock when he unmasked the thief and realizing that this man was more like a boy. He couldn't have been much older than 26 with green eyes and dark brown hair and pain clear on his face. His red T-shirt had a big hole on the side and was smoking showing skin and blood. The same went for his legs and jeans where blood caused the dark fabric to become darker. Blood trickled from a spot on the boy's forehead mixing in with the sweat and the corner of his red lips which turned into a slight smirk despite his current condition.

Len brought the gun down on the boy's head knocking him out. He talked to Eddie and they agreed that Eddie would drop them off at STAR labs to put the meta-human behind glass. He then lugged the unconscious body and into the bank trunk and drove off.

\---

The boy stayed unconscious throughout the whole trip back and through the check up Caitlin performed. Len couldn't help but notice the boy's dark lashes, almost flawless skin (A freckle here and there) and he should probably stop right now. Leonard and Cisco dragged the kid to an empty cell and threw him in until he woke up making sure that the cell stayed unbelievably cold. 10 degrees cold.

\----

"Won't he get the flu or worse, moderate or severe hyperthermia?" Len asked concerned.

"With his metabolism, he shouldn't but we should give him a blanket or two." Caitlin responded.

"Guys, isn't this cool? We have the fastest man alive locked up downstairs." Cisco asked not even trying to hide excitement sitting down with an icee in his hand.

Len and Caitlin looked over in unison. "He's a human, Cisco. We'll try to rehabilitate him just like the rest of them."

"Heh, how's that working out?" Len asked sarcastically.

"Well... We've been kinda busy... Hey!" Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him. "How about you go talk to him. It's not easy." "Fine. I will."

\---

Len paced the floors until he reached the circular door. He hit a button to rotate the cells than another to open the door. When the door slid all the way up Leonard was met with pretty pissed off looking young man. The Flash was tall, a little taller than him, and had his arms crossed and his feet planted on the floor glaring down at him.

Playing it cool he decided to begin a regular conversation.

"How do you like _hanging out_ in there?" Len smirked mentally patting himself on the back with the pun. The boy's eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm cold." He replied flatly.


	2. Break out

"I'm cold" the boy replied.

"Yeah? That's the point."

"I don't like being kept in a cage." The boy replied, but even with his defiant and harsh gaze, Len could see an underlying panic in the kid's face and figgiting body language. 

"Well get used to it." Len replied flatly. 

Silence.

The man and the boy stared at each other and Len noticed that the boy's eyes were green under the soft yellow light and vibrant under his dark lashes. He was givin a STAR labs sweater since that was the only option at the time and a pair of sweat pants.

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"You're adorable." Len replied seeing how far he could push him.

The young man glared but replied, "Barry. And you must be Len, the famous engineer of STAR Labs who helped cause the destruction of that scientific thing you guys built."

"Nice name... kid," Len replied crossing his arms ignoring how right Barry was.

"It's _Barry_. Not hard to remember." Barry mumbled.

"Okay Barry. You look 17-"

"You look 50."

Leonard decide to ignore that jab. "Why do you steal?"

"Heh, what are you supposed to be, a therapist?"

"Engineer. Now, tell me why you steal." Len tried to keep his voice even.

"Like I'd tell you?" Barry responded trying to sound spiteful but the coldness caused his teeth to chatter and the retort came out as a question.

"If I get a blanket will you answer?" Barry nodded his breaths coming out in little puffs. He was numb all over and felt his lungs physically hurting. His lips were chapped and his throat was dry.

\---

Len brought back a dark red blanket and Barry, who was sitting down, got up walking towards the glass.

"Answer my question."

"Blanket first."

"Not the deal kid."

"Yes it was."

"No, I said I'd get a blanket. I didn't say I'd give you the blanket. Loopholes."

Barry growled.

"Uh uh, not good enough. Try again." Silence.

"You're not nice..." Barry pouted. "You're ice cold, like that stupid gun of yours."

"Barry..." Len almost lost his cool and walked up slamming his fist on the glass causing the cage to swing slightly leaving Barry off balance. The kid steadied himself with his hand and looked at him with a murderous glare.

 

"I steal items because it's fun."

"How so."

"I gave you an answer."

"Not enough."

"You asked for an answer. You didn't ask for details. _Loopholes_." Barry smirked.

Len rolled his eyes and gave up on conversations with the kid for the day. He shoved the blanket through the slot the food went through and walked away.

\----

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Caitlin asked turning around on her chair.

"You heard the conversation, what do you think?"

She drifted her eyes upwards in a thinking position biting her lower lip. "Eh well, it could have been worse. He's just trying to push your buttons."

"Well it's working." Before leaving Len suggested that she and Cisco should work on building something that can keep a speedster in without having to freeze him. Barry might be an ass but he didn't  deserve to freeze to death.

\---

Caitlin kept the cell at 40 degrees while Cisco invented a force field that kept the speedster from being able to run off. Until then they had to put up with the constant complaining, snide remarks, and sarcastic comments from the speedster (A name Cisco came up with until he thought up something better).

\--

 

"Can you turn the heat up now?" Barry asked sitting down with his arms draping over his  knees and his back resting against the wall.

"Can't do that kid." Len replied while Cisco was installing the force field around the small glass compartment.

Around a dozen more questions and many.... _Many_ more smart ass comments Cisco finished. Even though Len could see that Barry was purposefully annoying, he found it cute. He didn't know how old Barry was, but he was definitely the youngest meta they caught. As Caitlin hoped, Len hoped that this kid could be changed. 

"Done!" Cisco exclaimed raising his hands in the air in success. Barry slowly clapped three times smirking. "Now you can't get out, _Flash_."

Barry snickered at that and got up and walked to the glass, "Seriously? Is that what you're calling me?" 

"Hey man, don't hate," Cisco sounded like he was just rejected, but then changed the subject, "You're not curious where you are? Cause I would be."

"Oh I'm curious, but I'll just check when I get out of here."

"Pft, fat chance there." Cisco replied.

"I love your optimism and hate crushing it but, I'll get out." Barry smirked, his eyes shining with confidence. The light from the force field illuminating his eyes giving him an almost inhumane look.

"You can try kid, but you're gonna have to go through a lot of electricity." Len cut in.

"I'll take the chance."

"Fine. We'll just have to come and collect your unconscious body and throw you back in." Cisco answered.

" _Or_ " Barry tilted his head slightly "you can try to hunt me down and hear about me on the news knowing that you failed."

"Wipe the smirk off your face kid." Len replied loosing his patience.

"You should stop dreaming up this fantasy that I'll _"stay put"._ "

"You should keep on dreaming." Len retorted back earning a toothy grin from Barry as he sat back down. One thing Len knew was that meta humans weren't stupid. They were humans with a brain, and most were intelligent and just because of this kid's youth, he didn't doubt that Barry had a trick up his sleeve.

\---

The STAR Labs group turned the heat up to a comfortable temperature and left Barry alone which he was happy about. It was tiring having to think up so many witty come backs. His speed returned within an hour, but he couldn't run fast for long because of his lack of food so he had to wait until the right moment.

That moment happened when the lights started flickering. Barry got up and tried to see what was happening. Everything turned pitch black except for the low glow of the force field. The other trapped people started yelling and shouting and Barry mentally laughed. A short blackout caused this much commotion?

All of a sudden the cells began to move throwing Barry off balance and send him tumbling to the ground. He'd never get used to that. Angry yelling echoed through wherever Barry was, which made him wonder how many people were in this damn cylinder prison. Throughout all the yelling he heard the cell door next to his opening and soon a figure standing in front of his.

The figure moved, a sickening crunch followed and then the force field was down. Barry couldn't see anything. He raised his hand up in front of him, but couldn't see it. He felt panic rise in his chest as the darkness brought up bad memories of his past, but he swallowed the fear, knowing that this was the opportune moment to escape.

"Hey! Could you maybe break the glass?" Barry yelled. Whatever was in the room with him could because the next minute Barry felt glass slicing his arms as it shattered. He walked out trying to navigate and slipped through the closing door that separated him from freedom.

After many turns Barry finally found the exit through a garage only to be met with Len, Cisco, and another man and two women, all their backs facing him. He heard yelling from behind a car and snuck around to see an angry man accusing an elder man in a wheelchair.

Barry watched from behind a car when the man brought up his hands coursing with blue energy.

 _Shit_.

He was about to strike the old man and Barry had half a second to decide wether to save him or not. In a split second, he ran and got the man out of the way only to be hit instead.

Barry felt his body tense up as he looked to see the man sucking up his powers and he physically felt the energy being taken from him. Fighting back Barry forced himself to resist whatever the man was throwing at him and won. His body started throwing off sparks as the other man's shocked expression lasted only a second before he fell to the ground dead.

Exhausted he caught his breath before using the last of his energy ton runs good distance away from the place.

"On your knees before I shoot!" He heard Len shout, cold gun in hand. Obviously, Len was in charge at the moment. Barry spun around grinning thinking up a witty come back.

"Sorry, I'm not into that stuff." He raised his arms and shrugged pulling off an innocent look as Len stalked towards him pushing him against the wall.

Barry stared into intense blue eyes glaring at him before replying in a light tone "Maybe another day?" He felt Len's fist push further against his chest before racing off not looking back. In seconds Barry stumbled to a halt behind a back ally a few blocks from his safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe Len cares about Barry even though he doesn't realize it. It's sort of a slow build for them to actually develop feelings for each other. 
> 
> Barry is a little shit in this story. I love writing his character so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Len could have shot himself with the cold gun. He let Barry go. Literally, the kid was in his grasp and he still got away.

Cisco and him went to check up on the meta humans and examined the damage. Barry's cell was broken, glass everywhere, and one of the rods that allowed the force field to work was snapped in half.

"Well at least we know there wasn't a malfunction," Len encouragingly said to Cisco while walking back up to the lab.

"Yeah but he still got out... How??"

"Wells let Tony out." A female voice answered and Cisco's demeanor changed immediately.

"Umm hey Lisa-what?" Cisco replied. Len and everyone knew Cisco liked Lisa. It was obvious and usually, he just ignored their 'I'm-gonna-pretend-I-don't-like-you-but-I-totally-do' attitudes around each other.

a

"Why?" Len asked storming up to the lab to raise hell angry that Wells would let out one of their more dangerous metas. 

"Wells thought it would be best. He thought-Lenny! Hang on!" Lisa ran after him followed closely behind Cisco.

"Why did you let Tony out?" Len practically yelled startling everyone in the room.

Wells sat in his chair calmly looking at Len. "I thought he would be able to defeat Farooq, obviously I was wrong."

Len looked over to see Tony laying on a metal table with a sheet draped over him.

"Is he-" Cisco started.

"No, he's just sleeping." Len replied sarcastically giving Cisco a look. No time for cliché moments.

"Cut it out," Lisa scolded her older brother.

"What's happened?" Mick asked gruffly walking in after cleaning up the mess outside. He didn't hang out in STAR Labs often and really only showed his face while hunting down a criminal.

"Long story." Len replied not interested letting Lisa give him the low down.

"Two meta humans gone and one MIA?"

"Yep, except Lenny here _let_ the Flash go. _After the action_." Lisa commented adding the last part slightly accusing Len.

"I didn't let him go, he escaped."

"Why didn't you use the gun?" Mick asked. "Yeah Lenny, you could have, were you to star struck by his pretty face?" Lisa smirked.

"So you were checking him out also?" Cisco butted in.

"What? No! I was just- it-"

"You totally were!" Cisco remarked.

The two of them had a go at each other until Len finally snapped.

"Shut up!" Len roared causing silence to fall over the entire group. He massaged his temples with his fingers. "Sorry. I'm just... Stressed."

"We all are and I say we go home and call it a day. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Caitlin broke up the tension with her calming voice.

"Two meta's on the lose and you say go home?" Mick asked. 

"We won't get anywhere with clouded thoughts, so yes," Caitlin looked at Mick challenging him to make a comment back.

\---

Barry laid low for a couple of days in his safe house before he thought it safe to start living in his small apartment in case the people at STAR Labs hunted him down. He saw what happened to the dangerous metas that went against the Golden Three (Which were Len and his friend's name when they went out). He waited a week making sure he healed properly before going out on the streets again.

His work consisted of walking the streets at night and getting pulled for various requests. His main reputation was a thief in the ghetto parts of Central City and his other reputation was, well, not as prideful.

He set the price half of what the object was and then go retrieve it and give it to whoever asked him to get it. Easy work allowed him to make a content living and nobody, except for the STAR labs group knew that Barry Allen was... _Oh what did they call him? The Flash_? Yeah that sounded right.

What people didn't understand that even criminals live semi-normal lives. His life, although lonely, consisted of a lot of eating, laying in bed, Netflix, and a few odd robberies. Once when Barry looked out the window when getting ready for bed he swore he saw a fire bolt flying through the sky. He heard rumors about men being burnt to a crisp by a burning man, but he never encountered a man like that. \--- 

A day later Barry was walking around when he heard a voiced stop him.

"Hey, hey!" Barry turned around and saw a middle age man running towards him.

"Hey... Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. Weston, right? The famous thief. Um, the person you stole the jewelry for, he told me about you and I need you to get something from me."

Weston was his street name. He didn't even like it but when asked the first time, that's what came to mind and it just stuck. The man rambled off what he needed and Barry had to suppress a laugh. "Wait, you want me to steal your grandma's vase, that is in your neighbor's house because your wife sold it to them? Because she was mad at you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why is it so important?"

"it has money in it! And my grandma's ashes... the lid is sealed and I have the key."

_why would someone sell a vase with money and human ashes in it. Why would you put money in a vase? Why would you put ashes in a vase!? people..._

"Fine." This was ridiculous and a story he'd laugh at with his friends... if he had any. Barry put on his mask and ran to the address. He opened the front door only to get tasered.

Crap. It was a trick. Barry was on the floor within seconds only to see Len looking down at him smirking.

"For someone so fast, you're pretty slow in the head kid." Len dropped down pinning Barry down on the cold floor with a knee on Barry's chest and a hand forcefully placed on the right shoulder. He peeled back Barry's mask and threw it to the side.

Barry felt fine almost immediately but decided he wanted to play with fire.

"I'm catching on. you paid the guy?" Barry gasped as he tried getting his breath back.

"Where is the money?" Len asked in a low voice which made Barry shiver for an unknown reason.

"Gonna have to search me." Barry smirked very much aware of the current position they were in.

"I'm not up to playing games right now." Barry rolled his eyes "right pocket."

He looked up as best as possible to watch and felt Len touch his thigh and move his hand in the pocket trying to find the money. Len noticed Barry laying his head on the floor staring up at the ceiling trying not to blush.

Barry started smiling than laughing when Len's reaction to the four quarters he found was too much.

"Now I know for a fact that the man that was sent out didn't give you 1 fucking dollar."

Len grabbed Barry by the shirt and pulled him up until they were close. Barry observed the other man's face, his icy intense blue eyes and the way his mouth set into a firm scowl stood out to him. Len was good looking but hell had to break loose before he admitted that out loud.

"Easy job, I told him I could do it for a dollar."

"Barry!" Barry kept trying to suppress laughter when he held up his left hand which contained a rolled up 50.

"Give it back. Now." Len's eyes darkened along with his voice.

"Try me." Barry taunted back only to be slammed to the floor.

He grunted as Len was above him trying to forcefully open Barry's iron grip on the money. After a few minutes of struggling Barry addressed, "I wasn't truly honest before. I swing both ways- _ouch_!" His stomach hurt from Len's knee. "You sure you don't want me? Cause you seem like - _damn_!" His wrist was gonna have a bruise "-you do."

Those were empty words but that got Len to stop. Barry slyly smiled at Len as realization dawned upon him.

"Do you hold that cold gun that often that it gave you a brain freeze or something?" Barry asked innocently.

During the struggle Len's leg had slipped causing him to straddle Barry and his hands were around the other's wrists pinning them to the side of Barry's head. Because of that Len was practically laying down on Barry's body their faces inches from each other.

"Fuck you, Flash." Len growled. Really? Out of all the things he could have said it had to be that? Well, he walked himself into this one. Barry felt sorry for the man before replying, cocking his head to the side "I bet you want to and look, you already found a pet name."

Len saw that coming also right after he spit that out. In frustration, he applied more pressure to Barry's wrists. Barry wriggled some more consciously rubbing his thigh against Len's dick and smirked when he felt Len shiver a little.

"Are you crazy?" Len hissed. 

Barry then realized that Len could have and should have gotten off of him but a minute later they were still in that position staring at each other. Barry suddenly felt tired and as much as he wanted to taunt Len it would have to end for now. He was certain though that they'd cross paths again.

"Well, I'm tired and I have to go. Hit me up sometime! Obviously, you know how to find me." Barry whispered in a mock-seductive voice before pushing Len off giving him a tip of advice before running off,"Oh, and if you're going to hire a man again, get someone who makes a believable story or something"

-

Len laid on the floor in defeat plowing over the thought that he let Barry get away again... With the money also. He seriously was considering kissing the kid to catch him off guard of all the lewd remarks. He couldn't deny that Barry's lips looked inviting, but then he remembered he'd have to face the team sooner or later about it. Other than Mick and Lisa, they didn't know he liked men. 

Len sat up groaning thinking that he should set Mick in charge and let him set the kid's stupid ass on fire. He got up and was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He looked down to see a $50 bill laying on the ground.

Despite everything that happened Len cracked a smile. This kid was one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are nice, they keep me going.


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets to work with the team for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Comments have asked me to write happier themed stories so if you want me to write one, comment a setting, pairing, and theme. Ex: beach, ColdFlash, fluff and I will try to write it.

"Aren't you going to do anything about the Flash and the thefts?" Lisa asked Len outside of STAR labs.

"Yes. Once I catch the flash I'll put an end to him. Freeze his legs and then set Mick on him," Len replied still mad at what happened around a month ago.

"Oh really? Because something tells me he'll get away. Again." Lisa replied critically.

"Look at it this way, the kid isn't one of our bigger threats and -"

"Are you _siding_ with him? Lenny, he's a _thief_! Watch the news! Ten! Ten important stolen objects _this_ month!"

"I'm not siding with him."

"I'm—" Lisa was cut off by her phone ringing. She swung her hair away from her ear and changed her tone to light and seducing "Heyyy Cisco! Uh huh. yep. We're right outside. See you later."

Len rolled his eyes. He loved his sister and would protect her at all costs, but hen it came to her love life, he felt second-hand embarrassment at how flirty she'd act. /p>

The two entered the lab to see Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells sitting around the computers grim-faced. A man named Kyle Nimbus escaped the prison and was set out for revenge on those who put him there. Bonus, he was a trained assassin and possibly a meta-human.

"Are you sure he's a Meta-human?" Len asked.

"No. He has killed though and all victims were poisoned with unknown gas." Caitlin replied.

"Okay, how will we find and catch him without getting poisoned ourselves?" "Well, they'd have to be fast enough to dodge..." Cisco trailed off.

The team argued about bringing the Flash into the picture. Wells, Cisco, and Lisa saw the positive side to bringing on the thief, while the others were iffy about having a criminal know so much about their inside work. Mick didn't care unless he could set fire to one of them.

Len didn't want him around because he didn't think he could face the kid after what happened And knew he wouldn't survive the sexual comments that Barry would call him out on.

"Well just think, your cold gun wouldn't be able to stop him, Mick's gun would probably cause an explosion that could take out half of Central City, your gun shoots gold— no offense Lisa." Cisco argued.

"Plus, what better way to stop a metahuman with a meta-human?" Cisco added a hint to happily.

"We _aren't_ bringing the Flash into this." Len narrowed his eyes.

"Besides, this is wrong. We're talking about using Barry like some sort of weapon." Caitlin butted in.

"You were just arguing that we should throw him away, Lisa," Len noted.

"He's expandable and like Cisco said, he'd be good up against another meta."

"How would we even find him? His home is the city. Plus, we haven't seen him in a month other than a name on the TV."

"Facial recognition." Wells spoke up. Everyone forgot he was in the room and then looked at Caitlin. Seeing no way out she sighed and searched the cameras. They spotted him a few blocks near the CCPD walking in that direction.

\---

Len rode his motorcycle over to the CCPD getting there in time to see Barry opening the door and Len raced after him. 

He entered to see Eddie and Barry talking with a pretty woman next to Eddie. Iris if Len remembered correctly.

"Hey, Len!"'Eddie waved and Barry looked over with bright eyes also smiling.

"Hey, I'm gonna borrow this kid for a while." Len replied grabbing Barry by the arm dragging him away.

"Um, okay?" Eddie replied confused.

"We all know what that means." Barry coolly commented towards Iris and Eddie's direction and winked. Feeling his insides churn and warmth immediately spread up his face, Len dug his fingers into Barry's arm causing him to wince.

Len didn't care if he made a scene as he pulled a struggling Barry behind him back to his motorcycle.

"What the hell were you thinking! Oh wait, you weren't!" Len reprimanded Barry as if he were his child.

"I was going to warn them about that dude that broke out!" Barry explained and whether or not it was a half-assed excuse, Len didn't care. 

"Save it. Get on, we're going to STAR labs."

"On one condition." Barry planted his feet on the ground.

"Fine. We don't have all day."

"I'm not going back into that cell and if there I any hint that I am, I'm outta there."

"Deal now cmon!" Len sighed exasperatedly. 

Barry got on which was really the only thing that mattered in Len's opinion. He didn't have time to deal with the other's attitude right now. When they arrived Len took Barry in to meet the whole team shoving him into the room but keeping his hand bunched up on Barry's shirt at the collar. 

"Hello, beautiful." Barry seductively exclaimed to Caitlin as he leaned on the wall earning a glare.

"Been busy I see? How many thefts does that make this month?" Caitlin tried to act tough.

"11? It's pretty high up there." Barry looked up pretending to think about it.

"Can you count? From what we heard it's ten." Lisa snapped.

"They haven't reported the 11th one yet." Barry eyed her.

"Keep your eyes off of her," Len whispered threateningly in Barry's ear.

"Don't worry, the only person my eyes are set on is you," Barry purred right back.

 _Don't let him get to you. He's trying to fluster you. Don't let him_. Len thought viciously.

Len allowed the group to catch him up on what they discovered. When they were finished Barry looked smug.

"Nice to hear but, I'm already two facts ahead." Barry gave off his signature smirk crossing his arms and leaning against the wall enjoying the fact that he had the upper hand here.

"And how is that Mr. Allen?" Wells cut the silence.

"Since you asked so kindly..." _Pause_ "One, he doesn't control gas, he becomes it. Two, he's out to murder those who put him in jail in the first place."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Wells asked thoughtfully. 

"Probably cause he made friends with him." Mick muttered.

Barry easily ignored the jab and suspicious glares before continuing seeing how he had the upper hand in knowledge, "No, he and I don't get along. To your question, It's easy. That's how he got out of prison, Through the vents. Transforming into the matter he can easily come and go through any building he wants. And for the murders? Well, see who died from the gas and see who put him in prison. Same people plus the executioner. Take a look."

Len was amazed as everyone else in the room how much the kid was able to put on the table. Barry brought up a screen which showed that in fact the same judge, prosecute attorney, and the man who was going to flip the switch, were all dead.

"That leaves two people and guys, Joe is one of them." Cisco announced as dreaded silence hung heavy in the room everyone concerned except for Barry, who broke the cliché moment by simply asking, "Who the hell is Joe?".

\---

Part of the team hung around STAR labs waiting for Kyle (or The Mist) to show up. Preferably before he killed someone. Lisa was at the CCPD hanging around Joe just in case Kyle decided to show his face there, Mick left when it was clear he was not needed, and nobody questioned where Wells disappears too.

Len went over the plan carefully, having to repeat some parts with Barry making sure Barry had it ingrained in his brain. It was enduring though, Barry acting younger than he was. Which reminded Len to ask how old Barry was. "24 last month. Birthday was a week before you threw me into your stupid prison. Happy birthday me" Barry answered having to add the sarcastic comment. In short, capture The Mist by injecting a serum and then bring him back as fast as possible. He then showed him an earpiece he would be using and a bracelet that would allow Caitlin to track his health and location and couldn't be taken off unless by a fingerprint.

"No funny business and this bracelet can't come off unless I unlock it."

"Mhmmmm gotcha."

Len sat in the corner with his cold gun in hand watching Barry and Cisco standing over a table while Caitlin sat at her desk eyeing Barry suspiciously.

Cisco was tensely tinkering away at a small device and answered all the questions Barry threw at him. This was the first time Len saw Barry genuinely interested in something. It was also the first time he saw Barry as a human being and not just a meta-human thief. He threw the thoughts away immediately convincing himself that after this he'd throw the kid back onto the streets. It wouldn't be good to keep him around for the sake of the team.

A couple hours passed when the news arrived that a gas substance has been spotted in an elevator. Before anyone could react papers were scattered and Barry was gone. Within three seconds the tracker appeared on the screen indicating Barry was at the location.

They all sat down, Wells included, until they heard Barry yell, "why did you kill that woman!" Followed up by grunting. Then they heard gasping as the computer started flashing red. Oh that wasn't good.

"Barry? Barry can you hear me." Wells tried to contact him. Cisco tried to reason the deathly looking vitals by saying something uplifting about vitals when Barry ran into the desk, almost collapsing on the floor if Len didn't grab his arm.

"Oh my god!" Caitlin exclaimed shooting up from her chair as Cisco quickly ran to help Caitlin set up. Len kept the kid upright while leading and placing him on the bed.

He watched as Barry was gasping for air coughing and wheezing feeling slightly guilty. He stayed back keeping himself composed and poker-faced watching the two try to extract the poisonous gas.

"No— no needles— please." Barry struggled to say when Caitlin was about to put in an IV.

Caitlin didn't listen and kept working the IV. "This is for your own good. It's going to ease the pain from the injection to get the gas out of you." 

"Antibiotics— don't work." Barry sounded panicked. Len furrowed his brows in wonderment as to why Barry was scared of needles which led him to wonder who this kid was behind the cockiness. 

Caitlin listened this time, and a little more compassionate, warned Barry, "This needle is to extract the gas from your blood stream, this is going to hurt."

"It's just a small needle, probably won't hurt," Cisco shrugged looking at Len for help. 

"Oh it's gonna hurt. Len, get over here and hold him down!" Caitlin stopped Cisco's sugar coating.

Len ran over and firmly pressed Barry, who was biting his lips as if to suppress his pleas to stop, to the bed while Caitlin plunged the syringe into Barry's chest. Len winced hearing the pain in the scream and turned his head away. Barry thrashed underneath him and then stopped. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting hard as a green substance swirled out through the syringe.

"Not sure what hurts more, The needle or your grip." Barry muttered. Len took a minute to process what he said before realizing that he was squeezing Barry's shoulders enough to make bruises. Especially where his thumbs were right above the collar bone. He released his grip after he calmed down from the tension. He stayed to guard Barry, who was fine 10 minutes later but fell asleep from exhaustion.

"He's out cold," Len announced before calling on Lisa to check on Joe. The four fiddled around until Barry woke up, alarmed and panicked. Caitlin calmed him down explaining what happened and soon helped him to his feet.

\---

In the end, they caught The Mist and saved Joe at the same time. Len noticed when Barry gave Joe a look of disgust and walked away before Joe could see his face. Exhausted, Barry announced that he was leaving and Len walked him out. Even a tired Barry was still cocky making sexual jokes and Len was thankful to God that nobody was around. 

Before racing off Barry turned to him. "Here's my number. Next time you want me, call me. Don't track me down, that's creepy."

"Says the kid who makes an innuendo every other sentence."

"Are you hinting at something Mr. Snart?" Barry added slyly and laughed when Len came up short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are nice, they keep me going.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Hydro Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydro Hunter appears and Barry and Len actually have a civil conversation

What Barry loved most about his life was that he could do whatever he wanted when he wanted with no schedule to chain him down. Tonight he decided to walk the dark, humid streets of the city when everyone was asleep. All the stores were closed, some bars were open with muted sounds of laughter and music, but outside it was just him and the night air with the occasional car passing by. To him, he owned the city, but nobody would know until it was too late. 

As he walked, lost in his mind, he thought of the past few days and made a realization. He'd never be in the papers as an evil meta, but he knew that his powers arched over the other metas so far. His speed could allow him to kidnap the mayor and hold him hostage before anyone could blink an eye, or kill a skyscraper worth of people and be across the country by the time the police arrived at the scene of the crime. 

He was lucky.

His thoughts strayed from power to STAR Labs. The people behind putting people like him behind bars. He swore the day that they appeared that he'd stay away, but yesterday he worked with them. He wasn't stupid like everyone thought he was, he knew that they used him because he could be hurt and wouldn't hurt their team. He didn't like being used. 

 He thought of Caitlin and her needles as a shudder ran through him. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know he didn't like needles, but it was the was the coldness of her attitude towards him that pissed him off. It angered Barry, making his chest heat up slightly. Barry stopped walking and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, he felt hurt too. In his 24 years of life, over half of it was him being used like a recyclable object. Len held his end of the deal, so to Barry that was good enough and it was whatever. 

When he opened his eyes he saw a blue light emitting from an alleyway. Curious, he snuck up and crouched behind some trash bins to listen to the confrontation of two men when the blue lit man shot out his hand clenching the victim's throat a the hand transformed into water and drowning the other.

Barry didn't have many fears and not many people scared him, but this guy did. His fear was drowning and if this man could drown people well, he didn't want anything to do with him.

Before he zipped off he noticed in the corner of his eye a buff looking man with a square jaw and a handlebar mustache. His top hat was low, shadowing his eyes but Barry didn't need to see his eyes to know that the stranger was watching him. Slowly walking away, Barry looked away for a second and when he looked back all that stood there was an empty street, but he could have sworn he still saw the outline of the man like a ghost. 

\---

A couple days later STAR Labs caught on the case soon after the body was found. With details from Joe and some spying from Lisa, they came to the conclusion that the man could turn different parts of his limbs into water.

"When the particle accelerator exploded the man, Hunter, was in prison for murder. He was found in the showers unconscious. Later, he broke out by drowning security guards with his arms." Caitlin read the news article to the people in the room. 

"Great, a man out to kill people for fun," Cisco mumbled.

"How about Hydro Hunter?" Cisco asked swiveling in his chair and holding a sucker between his fingers looking at it while thinking. 

"I like it," Lisa smiled sweetly in Cisco's direction.

\---

Two days later the team concocted a plan. Lisa, Mick, and Len would go out and corner the man then Len would freeze him and whatever water he gushed at them. That was easier said than done. The plan went well until Len used is freeze gun.

In the middle of the city streets, the team acted as one as they went back and forth against Hunter. Silently talking to each other, through looks, they made sure their shots with their special guns counted, but Hunter was undefeatable. His water ability saved him from bullets which fazed harmlessly through him, and water walls would freeze when Len's gun hit them; Hunter would disconnect the water link before the ice would freeze himself.  When that would happen, Mick, with a roar of frustration, would automatically use his fire to melt the ice. Mick's fire would sizzle when it hit the water, causing the scene of the battle to get too steamy and hot for Len's liking. The game continued until Lisa accidentally hit one of the thin frozen ice barriers with her gold shattering the ice causing shards of it to splatter and the man to get away.

Len growled and was about to scold Lisa when he saw that she was clutching her upper arm, clenching her teeth in pain, trying to stop the bleeding from a shard of ice sticking from out of her flesh. His frustration flipping immediately to concern, he ripped the bottom of his own T-shirt to help keep the bleeding at bay and rode back to STAR labs defeated and silently pissed off. Luckily, Cisco, Wells, and Caitlin greeted them with news.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked running over to give Lisa medical attention.

"He got away," Len fumed.

"Hey! We'll fix this, guys." Cisco assured them. "We found a way to stop him. There is good news and bad news..."

The group stood around a table as Cisco explained that the way to stop the Hydro Hunter from becoming water was to disconnect him from the source. Since the body is made up of 60% of water he would always be able to harness his powers. So Cisco concocted a formula that when injected, would seriously dehydrate the man causing him limited access. Any water he creates would be useless so if they kept him from any natural source they'd have the upper hand.

"What's the bad news?" Lisa asked.

"We're going to kill him from dehydration?" Len arched his eyebrow. He didn't want to kill anyone, not even a killer meta. 

"You are going to have to get close to him to inject it without him turning to water. If you fail, he could drown you." Wells added. _Leave it up to him to expose the negative part of a plan_ ,  Len thought. 

"We were thinking that, well... We should ask Barry to-" Caitlin faltered, too nervous at what Len's reaction would be.

"No. That was a one-time thing. I don't want anything to do with him." Len grumbled.

"Okay then. Have fun trying to get close because I'm not going to." Lisa stated crossing her arms.

"He could betray us!" Len had a gut feeling that Barry wouldn't, but he didn't want to be anywhere near him. 

"He did pretty well last time," Cisco spoke from the side of his mouth.

"He almost died last time!" Len shouted the first thing that came to his mind realizing that it sounded like he cared about Barry.

"Aww do you care about the thief Lenny? Don't want him to get hurt--" Lisa teased him playfully. As his sister, she could. She knew that Len cared about everyone, no matter what status they were. 

"No. That's not what I mean. He could stab us in the back anytime. We are the ones trying to put him behind bars." Len glared at her and argued some more before Cisco called for a vote and Len was outvoted.

"Thanks, guys," Len said flatly turning and leaving. 

"I don't like this idea any more than you do but I don't want any of you to get hurt." Caitlin apologized to his back. 

"Doesn't that mean we're using him as our 'weapon'?" Len asked turning back around, but when everyone was silent he told them he'd call the kid.

"And... How do you have his number?" Lisa asked arching an eyebrow.

"He didn't want us stalking him... he uh... took my phone and added his number... himself." Len gave up trying and told a harmless lie. 

"I wish girls would do that to me," Cisco muttered and Mick just nodded silently.

\----

Barry was lounging at his apartment watching Parks And Recreation when his phone buzzed.

"Who is this?" Barry asked, but he knew who it was. He only gave his number out to two people. His prostitute friend, and Len. 

"Barry it's me... Len." Len's flat voice came through.

"Oh?" Barry mocked surprise, "actually, I'm not surprised. And what honor was I granted to get a phone call from you? Need help with a 'meta-human' or something more... Personal?" Barry replied.

Len chuckled to himself. Okay, he'll play the game for now. "Both actually."

"Um, okay?" Barry replied thrown off guard for a second wondering if that was a joke. He sounded dead serious but he always sounded like that in Barry's head. "and in what order do you want to carry those out?"

"Metahuman first. Then I'll have you until you're a writhing mess." Len actually started imagining scenarios and wasn't 100% opposed to the idea.

"Sounds fun?" Barry was genuinely confused but was only 90% opposed to the idea. He knew Len was physically attractive in some aspects, but... Barry didn't want to indulge in something sexual, nothing personal. Also, he knew Len was lamely trying to get back at him. "And, um, no. I'm not helping you find this water dude. I saw him drown a man with his freaking hand. No thank you, I like living."

"How do you know and how did you see?" Len took his turn to be confused.

"This is my city and I happen to see things," Barry mocked Len's serious, monotone voice.

"You have less of a chance drowning because he won't suspect you. Besides, we'll be there as the distraction."

"That actually isn't comforting at all because if I see correctly, you guys are kinda shit," Barry responded and was about to hang up. 

"Kid, suck up the attitude because people are getting murdered out there."

"I'll think it over." 

"Barry! Don't hang up—" Len yelled as Barry hung up.

Barry laid back on the sofa and put his arm behind his neck crossing his legs. He could say he'd help and lead Len and his buddies to their fate or he could face his fear and help them. Difficult choice. Facing the human version of his fear, or let the STAR labs team, who he doesn't care about at all, die so he could go on living his low life in peace.

Barry slept on it and woke up rolling his eyes. He decided to help because they'd die without him. Quickly changing in a black t-shirt and running shoes he raced of to STAR Labs confronting Len privately before they left.

\--

"Glad you decided to make it," Mick stated gruffly patting Barry's back slightly too rough making Barry choke on his breath as he lurched forwards partly from Mick's strength, and partly from getting away from the touch. 

"Pretty boy here decided to show?" Lisa strode in winking at him as she passed by. He winked back only to be hit on the back of the head by Len.

"Ouch!"

"What part did you not understand when I said 'keep your eyes of my sister'?" Len reprimanded.

"She eyed me first!" Barry pouted looking Len straight in the eye. 

"I need to talk to you," Len sighed exaggerated, leading Barry to another room.

"You are talking to me." He grabbed Barry by the back of his shirt collar and led him to a room out of hearing of the others.

"Really? Don't you think that this is— ouch!" Len punched him.

" I swear if you make a sexual reference right now the next punch will be much, much, harder." "

"How much harder?" Barry arched his eyebrow mischievously and was across the room in a split second.

Ignoring Barry Len continued, "Point right now is, don't screw up. If you stab us in the back with this man..."

"That means your threat is useless because if I want to stab you in the back, you'd be dead," Barry smirked and tilted his head knowing that he won that point.

"Anything else I should know?" Len asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't want to drown., Barry reluctantly shared.

"Barry, nobody wants to drown. That's why you're here."

"I feel so wanted," Barry shot back to hide his internal feelings of uselessness, " I meant though, I'm afraid of drowning, like, deathly afraid that I don't go near the water." 

_Too much sharing and caring for the next month in Barry's book._

It was Len's turn to arch an eyebrow and burying his sudden ping of empathy for the kid. He always saw and probably will always see Barry as a sarcastic, cocky, asshole. Although Len was the one pushing the kid into danger so he advised in a softer, understanding tone, "kid, everyone has fears and they all have to face them one day."

Barry looked down avoiding eye contact for a second running over Len's words then brightened back up and with a cocky grin he tilted his head slightly and commented: "Len, I think that's the nicest tone and thing you've used to talked to me."

\--

Barry stayed behind at STAR labs until Len called for backup. The two made a deal that Barry wouldn't have to be around the man more than needed. To the team, they saw it as a distrust to Barry's eligibility.

Len, rode his motorcycle while Lisa and Mick drove the STAR Lab's transport vehicle over to an abandoned four-story warehouse where the meta-human was spotted. They planned on leaving with an unconscious meta. They found him standing in the loft, a small rectangular room with cement floors and 10ft ceilings and a small spiral staircase in the corner.

Hunter was more powerful than before when Len went at him. He was able to manipulate the water around him to his will as well as transform his arms into the liquid. Of course, the group found that out a tad bit late.

The trio seemed like they were winning, the man almost getting hit once in a while so Len called Barry up in order to finish this. Right afterward he felt a little shock in his ear and realized that Hunter shot water at a wire unit causing anything remotely electronic to sizzle.

"Never underestimate abilities," Hunter growled as his hands disappeared and his watery arms started gushing water onto the floor filling up the room's floor quickly.

Len looked down to see the water start bubbling around his ankles and up just in time to see Hunter blast a jet stream right at Lisa who was also looking down. Before Len could warn her the blast hit her square in the stomach causing her to fly backward right towards a thin glass window.

"No!" Len roared in panic, his mind too worried about his sister as glass shattered. The next minute seemed agonizingly slow as he and Mick took turns shooting at Hunter angrily who seemed to deflect them easily. He didn't like killing, but right now Len was angry enough if this man killed his baby sister well then, he'd kill in a heartbeat.

\---

When Barry arrived he saw Lisa falling out a window. As quickly as possible Barry ran outside and caught her just in the knick of time. He checked her pulse and realized she was just unconscious, so he laid her down gently in the shade of the building before running up. On the upside he knew which story he had to run up too. 

When he opened the door, he almost ran into one of Mick's fire streams halting immediately as a wave of heat flew by him. Vibrating his figure so he was unrecognizable, Barry watched in slow motion as streams of fire, ice, and water lit up the room.

He watched with a smile and in awe until the man caused his arms to fill up the small room. He wanted to run right back out the door, feeling the water climbing up his ankles. His panic pounding in his chest, screaming at him to be released, but being in control of his emotions, Barry forced himself to stay calm. He ran to Len's side, hoping the man had a plan. Hell, Barry knew he didn't. His mind was clouded with fear.--

\---

Len could have hugged Barry when the kid quickly informed that Lisa was on the ground safe. Unconcious, but safe.

He measured up his opponent now knowing that Hunter could now control water to his liking and still have both use of his arms. He aimed a power jet stream at the door slamming it shut at the same time Len pulled the trigger creating a long ice cylinder freezing the door shut trapping them inside.

"Good going, Len," Barry said critically, but with a shaking voice. Len decided in that moment that he'd get _all_ of them out. Barry included. He didn't ask Barry to come to get killed, which was the main concern. Mick shot fire at the ice and melted some of it causing the room to overheat before Hunter blasted Mick's gun knocking it out of his hand.

"Oh my God this is a _disaster_ ," Barry pointed out the obvious, sounding pissed beyond belief. "Seriously, how do you get work done?"

The water was now half way from Len's knee and not slowing down. Their guns were useless meaning they had to bring out the guns with bullets, which was also proven useless.

The Hydro Hunter smiled knowing he got the three men trapped and caused the water to rise higher.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to move quickly so surrender now or die," Hydro commented eyeing the Barry specifically.

Len looked over at Barry who was pale-faced but still kept up a strong persona. He had to give the kid credit, he was brave. All of a sudden Barry's form flickered and Len thought it was the steam and a trick of his eye before Barry held up an empty syringe smiling at Len, fear still prominent in his eyes, and his shaking not being caused by a super power.

The injection still needed to set in which would be another 10 minutes. They could last 10 minutes. He thought.

  Len watched as the man held the side of his neck wincing where the needle entered. "Wrong move," He growled as he willed three strong jet streams to hit the men throwing them against the wall but only keeping Barry pinned.

"Mick! Get to higher ground!" Len commanded, "I'll be right there!" Len could have gotten out, used Barry as a getaway, but his morals told him no.

Mick understood and nodded, trudging through the water not having to worry about Hunter since the metahuman had his mind set on Barry. At the same time Len yelled at Mick he heard Barry yell his name in pure fear and panic.

Len looked over and to his horror, he saw Hunter unpin Barry from the wall letting him drop to the water, but grab him by the neck and keep him under. He couldn't get to Hunter in time, the water was now up to his waist. It slowed him down.

He didn't know what to do. He pulled out his gun and aimed but faltered to pull the trigger. He realized that the water was slowly going down indicating that the man's powers were waning. He could risk waiting for the serum to set in, but right now Hunter was killing Barry who was thrashing wildly under the water, his head occasionally in success to breath before being pushed back under.

Len shot at the man and the bullet hit the man's shoulder. Hunter growled and the water was evaporating faster. The thrashing stopped and a dread started to fill in Len's stomach.

"I think he's dead," Hydro smiled wickedly at Len just as a bullet hit his chest. Len fired two more times able to walk faster towards the two men. Hydro Hunter finally went down as well as the water which almost immediately vanished after the metahuman died.

Len rushed to Barry's side leaning down to check for breathing and couldn't hear him. Trying to stay cool and collected he checked for a pulse and commanded Mick, who came down during the gunshots, to check up on Lisa. Mick worriedly looked at Barry's lifeless body before melting the ice on the door and walk downstairs.

Len, genuinely worried for Barry's life, started to perform CPR. He felt panic setting in pumping Barry's chest in desperation until Barry started coughing. Relieved he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched Barry cough up the inhaled water. Barry rolled on his side wheezing, coughing, and gagging, but alive. He noticed too late that Hydro's blood mixed with the flow of the water, getting on Barry's skin and clothes.

Len sat beside Barry leaning back on his arms exhausted, panting replaying the past event. This was a disaster and shouldn't have happened. Lisa shouldn't have been thrown out a window and Barry shouldn't have drowned. Len knew that this would be on his conscience for a while. He looked at Barry's curled up body which was slightly shaking. His clothing stuck to his skin showing Len the outlines of ribs which opened Len's eyes to the fact of how thin Barry was. 

"How are you feeling Barry?"

"Traumatized... very traumatized and out of breath." Barry's voice shook as if he was about to cry. His walls were down and all Len saw was a scared young man. Which he forgot Barry was. A young man, almost a boy. There was an age gap, and Len forgot. That started questions Len never thought of before so he reached out and gently grabbed Barry's shoulder and used his thumb to rub at a spot on the kid's shoulder not knowing how else to calm Barry. That tactic would always help Lisa calm down but causing Barry to tense up.

"Did I hurt you?" Len asked halting and pulling away.

"A little but uh, it feels good. Just not used to the feeling." Barry replied quietly, not moving from his fetus position before relaxing into the touch.

Len and Barry stayed like that for a few more minutes before Mick walked in notifying that Lisa was up. Mick took the Hydro Hunter's lifeless bloody body while Len put Barry's arm around his neck supporting him down the stairs.

"We aren't talking about this. Ever again." Barry coughed, his walls building up again.

"Whatever you want," Len replied softly and quietly. 

Mick drove the vehicle with Lisa in the passenger seat and a sleeping Barry and a dead man in the back. Before riding off, Len swore he saw a shadow of a man with a top hat walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Clubs and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dub-con/non-con

Since Hydro Hunter went down, Barry was called back to the STAR labs group more frequently to help take down metas. Some he had to forcefully decline. He was still a criminal and if any meta discovered him, he would be in trouble with all criminals. It was all about survival. He wouldn't call himself friends with the team, but at least they stopped giving nervous looks behind his back and eyeing him warily every time he walked within 10 feet of one of them. Even Len's angry exterior melted slightly around him. All the same though, one wrong move and they'll sell him out to the police and then put him in the makeshift jail. He was being used, no matter how he looked at it or made excuses. 

Of course working on stopping Metahuman's didn't keep him from his regular life. He was still a thief at night and two days a week he worked at a small local post office part time. He really didn't need a job since stealing and pickpocketing money here and there helped him get by but hey, he needed to do something to pass the time. Barry did stay more cautious on the streets at night, turning in around 12 instead of 4 or 5 am. It was a slow transition, and if Barry wasn't someone who defied the laws of physics, he would have blamed it on the full moon or something, but people in the city were definitely getting more violent and moody and it wasn't because of any natural force. Whenever some shit went down, the man in the top hat would be near. Barry just had to look for him in the crowd. 

Since the incident, Barry has spotted the man in the top hat in various areas always keeping an eye on him. Barry thought nothing of it until he saw the man on the block of his apartment. (Barry slept at his safe house for a straight week when that occurred). He hated not feeling safe in his own territory.

Barry was in his small safe house kitchen after a late night theft rummaging through the mini fridge when the lights started to flicker on and off. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to see water and liquid substances starting to rise and a figure of a man with glowing red eyes at the other side of the room. He was using the trick Barry used to disorient himself.

"Who are you?" Barry raised his voice.

"The man who seals your fate." The voice replied in a deep tone. Barry shut the door and then the man was gone with Barry close behind. They ran around the city like a cat and mouse until Barry lost sight of him.

"Shit. First the man in the top hat, now this guy who is obviously faster?" Barry spoke to himself out loud, slumping his shoulders. He didn't like competition when it came to speedsters. He wanted to be the fastest and unstoppable. 

He ran to STAR Labs to inform them about the other fast metahuman only to halt when he saw Joe sitting at the table talking with Wells. He didn't know why Joe seemed so familiar to him, but something in the back of his brain told him to remember something.  

"Aiiii um, hey Wells I was just, I'm, where is Len? And everyone else?" Barry stuttered reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Okay, so the head detective of the CCPD just witnessed his speed.

Joe arched his eyebrow at Wells, demanding silently for an answer.

"They're aroud somewhere. Joe, this is Barry Allen, Barry this is Joe West." Well's introduced them.

"Yeah I know," Joe responded. 

Barry racked his brain to remember Joe, but for the life of him, he couldn't. It annoyed him too because Joe knew him, and Joe was a detective.

I'm going to go now..." Barry walked backward.

"I should too, my break is about over." Joe got up and stretched, said his goodbyes and walked out with Barry.

"You're friends with Len?" Joe asked. Great, interrogation questions. "Uh..." Barry stumbled over his words for an answer he didn't know, "I mean we work together sometimes," Barry responded carefully.

"He talks about you sometimes," Joe changed the subject, not looking at Barry.

"Oh really?" That sparked his interest. "And what does his say."

"You're a pretty cocky kid," Joe replied evenly now looking to watch Barry's reaction.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment?" Barry shrugged.

"Uh huh. So you're a speedster?"

"And you're the head detective?"

"Don't get smart on me," Joe warned, "I have a gun on me and I'm not scared to use it.

"Oh, sorry... I thought we were just stating the obvious," Barry pressed Joe's buttons. He could dodge a bullet so that didn't worry him any.

"So, Barry, I'm cutting straight to the chase here, are you connected to the burglaries that have been happening the past year?" Joe stopped and stared Barry straight in the eye.

"Do I look like I could be?" Barry asked smugly.

"You have the ability to be." Joe narrowed his eyes. Barry knew Joe knew something and he wanted to outright ask what it was, but his pride kept him quiet.

From practice, Barry stared back and easily lied. He watched as Joe studied his face for any crack of dishonesty before he kept on walking dissatisfied.

"I'll keep an eye on you. I hope you're right or else you're going to be facing some serious penalties."

"Sounds like a plan," Barry replied confidently, stopping as Joe kept walking till he reached the doors.

\---

A couple days passed and Barry was in the empty post office relaxing in a swivel chair with his feet propped up on the table twirling a pencil between his fingers while listening to music when the door chimed.

"Barry?" Len sounded surprised.

"Hey," Barry answered staying in his position.

"Didn't know you worked a regular job. Or are you trying to steal stuff from here also." Len asked skeptically walking to the desk.

"Len, I'm only a thief in the night and early hours of the morning. What did you think I do during the day?" Barry raised his arms to the side, placing his feet on the table crossing them.

"Point. I need you to send this out." Len handed Barry a small envelope.

Barry got up and checked the small envelope. "Who's Kara Zor-El?" Barry punctuated the last name.

Ignoring him Len asked, "So I heard about you and Joe. How did that go?"

"First, tell me who this Kara girl is and how exactly you know her. _No loopholes_." Barry stubbornly replied, tapping his fingers on the armrests of his chair lazily. 

"I've taught you well kid. I don't know her personally, Lisa and Caitlin do and that's why I'm here. She sent Caitlin a sample that needed to be tested and Caitlin is mailing the results. Now, your answer and in detail."

"That's not interesting at all, I'm slightly disappointed," Barry rolled his head back against the chair looking at the ceiling, "It went fine you know, he just knows about my speed and is put me on the top of the suspect list for the thefts. Everyday stuff. Nothing to big. Number 23 of 'What didn't happen until I chilled with you guys'."

"Well, he's not _wrong_." Len replied, "What did you need me for?"

"Gee thanks and what do you mean?"

"You came to the labs for something, what was it?"

"Nothing." Barry lied. 

"Barry..."

"I can handle it!" Barry jumped to defense, still looking up, but glancing sideways with his eyes at Len who looked like a disappointed middle-aged dad with his arms crossed and his face scrunched into a dissapointed glare.

Len's facial features relaxed as he sighed. "Okay kid, here is the deal. Meet me at the club nearest your house and we'll discuss it there over a drink or I'll personally walk to wherever you live and force it from you."

"Mmmm sounds fun... and kinda kinky," Barry wiggled his eyebrows, "but you don't know where I live."

"I'll find out."

Barry really didn't want the team to know his location so he agreed to meet him at the club of Len's choice around 9:30.

\---

Barry decided to go early and arrived at the designated area around 9ish. When he entered through the doors he was hit with the strong stench of alcohol, body odor, and smoke. Smells he was strongly accustomed with but didn't necessarily like. Winding his way through the crowds he headed to the bartender passing two tall muscular guys on the way who eyed him hungrily. 

Barry would go to clubs a lot and sit alone, drink, pickpocket whenever he had the chance, and flirted with the men and women who tried hitting on him. They'd always give him their numbers and Barry knew he'll just delete them when he got home. He never came here and he knew why. It was sleazy and where bad things could happen. He stayed away from them, but Len chose the place which gave Barry a sense that Len didn't go out drinking or if he did, he didn't know the bars. After looking over at the door for at least he 20th time the saw Len and Mick walk in. Wait, Mick? Barry made eye contact with Len who was dressed in blue jeans and a black button-down as he walked over to Barry. Mick went another direction.

"Where's Lisa?" Barry asked, yelling over the music.

"With Caitlin for the night," Len shouted over the loud music. "This bar is sleazy."

"Ya think?" Barry questioned sarcastically, "It was the one closest to my house though."

Barry found themselves a booth in the corner so they could talk in private and it was also quieter.

"So spill the beans, why are you stressed?"

"I'm not stressed... I said I'm-"

"I know what you said kid, but something's nagging at you so start talking." Len cut in, his brotherly intuitions setting in. Lisa would act the same way.

Barry narrowed his eyes before defeating. He looked forwards not meeting Len's gaze and started talking quickly. "A man found me at my safe house and he uh... can run faster than me." Barry leaned in lowering his voice so nobody would hear.

" _Faster_? So that means..."

"That means I'm not the fastest man around. Plus, he said he's my fate or something? And I noticed that I have a stalker. He's a man with a top hat and handlebar mustache. On top of that, Joe, your detective friend? He suspects me also. I'm on his watch list! A month ago, I was a nobody. Now? I have three people after me." Barry sighed and was surprised he let that out and how good it felt. He furrowed his brow at his own surprise. He forgot what it was like to share what he felt like to someone else. He looked at Len's steady gaze for an answer.

"Feel better?" Len arched an eyebrow deciding to keep the fact that he saw the top hat man also.

"Kind of," Barry admitted.

Changing the subject Len asked, "You come her often?"

"Not really. It's the one club in town I don't come to regularly. It's creepy and has a bad history."

"Yet you still decided to meet me here." Len tested Barry's 

"You said the club nearest where I live, this is the one."

"Well if it creeps you out, I would have changed locations. Beer?" Len asked and then ordered two from the overweight bartender.

"Sure, but I can't get drunk." Barry turned towards him.

"Pity, It's an amazing feeling although hangovers are a bitch." Barry chuckled as he watched Len down some beer taking a mouthful himself.

"I guess I'll pay tonight..." Barry said.

"You have money?" Len accidentally sounded judgmentally surprised.

"Not on me... yet, but places like this and a face like mine it's easy to earn some," Barry smiled as Len rolled his eyes at his cockiness. If Len said he was cocky, he'd live up to that.

Len was about to say something when a man, obviously drunk, staggered up beside Barry. Len downed a beer and was starting in his second while he watched Barry and the man flirt together. When they were done and the man gave Barry his number then left, Barry turned his attention back to Len holding up a folded 50 dollar bill between two fingers.

"See? Easy cash." Barry grinned pocketing the money.

"Pickpocketing? Really?" Len was thinking more along the lines of sex work.

"Hey, I can do it and why not." Barry replied carelessly and as if reading Len's mind "And no, I'm not technically a sex worker. I'll suck someone off here and there if needed. That's my last resort though and usually, I don't need to."

Len started a new topic before Barry even got into his sex life, "So the guy, I didn't know you swung that way kid." although he totally knew, he just wanted confirmation.

"I told you a while ago that I did." Barry thought back to when Len tasered him.

"I do, er, I swing that way too," Len replied, or, the alcohol did. He'd never have admitted that to Barry sober. The sentence felt foreign in his mouth, but it was somewhat nice to know someone who shared the same... gender to know. "Nobody but Lisa knows. So you better keep your mouth shut or else—" Len couldn't think of anything. He felt the alcohol starting to affect him, but it would take a few more beers to get him buzzed.

"Oh look, we have something in common," Barry said smirking, "And no problem, your secret's safe with me." His smirk turned into a genuine smile, showing a row of perfectly aligned teeth.

"You still have to help with the... Personal favor." Len drawled.

Barry almost choked on his drink in surprise. "The one from April?"

"3 weeks ago to be exact, and yes." _Shit why did he say that_? Len quickly turned the subject around. "We can fulfill that later but right now I'm gonna ask, why do you steal?"

"You're so smooth." Barry replied sarcastically, but still laughed, "Well I have to make a living somehow, and I'm good at it. Regular jobs are boring so I started off at gas stations and then convenient stores and worked my way up from there."

"And then..."

"And then I got my speed and worked even bigger thefts. Haven't been caught yet."

"How did you get your speed?"

"The particle accelorator? Like everyone else got their powers?"

"I mean, every meta got their special powers by doing something relating to the current activity they were doing. What were you doing?"

"If we're friends in six months, I will tell you."

Len started laughing and Barry was confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"You called us friends."

"Oh... so is this official then? We're friends?" Barry pretended to sound like a teen drama when the girl confirmed a relationship.

"Kid, you're smart so I'm guessing you do know what will happen if the police catch you?" Len asked slightly concerned. He started caring for the kid within the past month and honestly wanted him to steer towards the right path.

"Jail, prison, but they won't, they won't be able to catch me," Barry replied sure of himself.

"7 years worth for you. What do your parents think?"

"My mom's dead and my dad is already in jail," Barry replied too quickly, and even through a hazed mind, Len knew from personal experience to avoid the topic of parents. "Besides, it's hard being the good guy," Barry finished.

"You aren't the good guy." Len reminded him.

Pretending like he didn't hear that Barry continued excusing Len's comment on the alchol, "Being the good guy, It's not all about you. I mean, you have to worry about the ones surrounding you and the ones you care about blah blah blah. It's easier being the _bad_ guy."

"I'm never going to understand you clearly," Len mumbled.

"Thays because you're the good guy." Barry pointed out. He also thought to himself, _I never needed someone to look out for because nobody looked out for me._

The two drank in silence and then Barry spoke up. "So! Since Cisco makes up silly nicknames for all us Metahumans, has he made up one for you guys? Like, hero names or something?"

"No, and if he didn't he didn't tell us."

"Well, that's going to change."

Len found it cute how Barry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and but his lower lip. His long fingers would tap on the wood counter and he'd rub his chin with his other hand. Len watched until Barry's eyes met his.

"What? I'm thinking." Barry gave a confused look and then mumbled "Stop looking at me."

Len kept watching him until Barry's head shot up. The quick movement made Len jump.

"Okay!" Barry slapped his hands on his knees and straightened up. "Lisa is Golden glider because she shoots gold and you know, is a pretty smooth fighter. Mick... Heat Wave. Pretty self-explanatory."

Barry stopped.

"Yeah?" Len asked curiously. Barry paused for a while before answering. "Captain Cold."

"Why?" Len didn't know how he liked that name.

"You're like the leader of the team and you have a pretty cold exterior to match your cold gun." Barry shrugged.

"Fair enough." Len's head was spinning to fast to argue.

Barry's mood lightened every second as he listened intently to Len's ramblings. He would notice his hand gestures, how he'd run his right hand over his head when he would admit something embarrassing, or how he'd wrinkle his nose in disgust. It was interesting, interacting with someone in a friendly manner and make them laugh. He could hide in his mind and pretend that he made a friend, but he wasn't sure. Barry would say something just to watch the other man arch his eyebrow in surprise or smirk with amusement, His gray-blue eyes darkening under the lighting.

The best part though was he watched as the man acted even drunker every minute although he had a gut feeling that Len wasn't as intoxicated as he let on.

\---

Okay maybe Len wasn't as drunk as he let on, but he was tipsy and his tipsy self-noticed how Barry's eyes lit up when he laughed, how straight Barry's teeth were and how kissable his lips looked. Barry could blush pretty easily and almost always looked sideways when he laughed a lot. His genuine smile instead of the cocky one Len was used to making Barry look like an innocent man oblivious to the horrors of the world. Len liked that look. A lot. He also enjoyed how easy it was to talk to Barry and how open Barry was to conversation topics, but also shut down topics that made him clearly uncomfortable.

Barry excused himself to go to the bathroom a while later promising he'd be back soon. A few minutes passed and Len started to wonder where Barry was. For someone so fast he was slow. He felt that something was wrong. His gut told him so, so looking around, Len saw the kid at the opposite side of the bar in a more secluded area in between two muscular guys taller than Barry's 6-foot status.

The man behind him was bald and had sleeve tattoos and the man in front had gray dreadlocks and a short gray beard. He watched as the one behind Barry wrapped his tattooed arms around Barry's stomach pulling him to his chest as the other reached out and caressed his neck.

Len was going to look away and let Barry do whatever Barry did at night until he noticed that the kid was tense and not his previous happy self and was glaring, his chest moving up and down heavily. He watched as Barry moved the man's arms away then punch Dreadlocks in the face causing the man stumble backward.

Len smiled faintly amused until the Tattoo Man in the back grabbed Barry's shoulders tightening his grip as the kid struggled. Composing himself, Dreadlocks grabbed Barry's wrist twisting it. He watched Barry's face twist in pain as he struggled to maintain somewhat control.

Len got off his seat a sudden anger rising, and went to help Barry pushing past the people until a woman stopped him trying to flirt. After telling her off nicely and quickly he looked to see the spot Barry was in now occupied by a couple making out. Len hurried his steps hoping he'd find Barry in time or that the kid got himself out of the situation.

He turned his head left and right when he spotted Barry being escorted towards the back door by the two men who were caressing his arms and chest vulgarly. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on but he had a gut sinking suspicion Before Len reached the booth he texted Mick for backup hoping Mick wasn't drunk or hitting on a woman.

When Barry looked back and scanned the room, Len made eye contact with Barry who shook his head slightly before looking away, his head down.

Ignoring his request to stay away, Len walked towards the door as well, feeling himself sway slightly, but still drunk he could knock a couple people out.

He heard the men before he saw them saying vulgar things to Barry who kept telling them to "keep their hands off" followed by multiple "stop","don't", and "Get the hell off of me". Walking down the back door stairs and going closer to the darker area of the alley, he saw the two men against the wall running their hands everywhere on what Len could only assume was Barry. The man with the dreads had his greasy hand on Barry's neck forcing a kiss, while the other ran his hands on places that made Barry physically flinch and struggle to get away.

"Hey!" Len butted in, his brain definitely being controlled by alcohol. "What the hell are you doing!"

The three looked around at him. Two with annoyance and one poker-faced.

"What does it look like buddy?" Tattoo Man jeered.

"You can have 'im tomorrow." Dreadlocks added. "Tonight he's 'urs." As if to make it clear he rubbed his thumb over Barry's lower lip and Barry closed his eyes leaning his head on the brick wall.

"Take your hands off of him..." Len growled threatingly.

"Len... don't..." Barry warned his head still down. Silently though, Barry wanted Len to do something. Mentally, he was pleading.

"Oh, you know this dude!" Dreadlocks asked loudly. When he didn't answer Len heard Barry let out a gasp and start to shake slightly his chest heaving. Len looked down to see Dreadlocks' fingers around Barry's nipple area and placing two and two together Len concluded that the man pinched it painfully and wasn't letting go.

Len couldn't stay still. Ignoring Barry once again he threatened the men.

"If you don't get up in one minute both of you will be seriously hurt."

"Two against one? I don't think so." Tattoo Man sneered.

"I have backup." Len replied hoping Mick would come soon.

"Who? Him?" Dreadlocks looked at Barry. "He wouldn't be able to take us down. He already tried once." Tattoo Man laughed loudly followed by the obnoxious laugh of his friend.

Barry hung his head down low like the equivalent of a tail between a dog's legs. He was ashamed to be seen in this position. Him being weak and unable to do anything. He wished he could just run out them, but their grip was too strong and he didn't want to be remembered. The two men were drunk, he could pull it off, but he didn't want to take the chance. He could have died of embarrassment when he suddenly felt the unwanted hands removed. He looked up to see Len holding Tattoo Man and Mick with Dreadlocks threatening the two. Although the perverts were taller, Mick and Len looked more menacing.

Barry rubbed his abused chest and watched as the men debated over him, which was a first, and then Mick punched the Tattoo Man in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

Barry stood up pretty quickly shocked. Mick growled and kicked the man in the ribs and was aiming to do it again when Len stopped him.

"Mick, I think he gets the idea. C'mon kid, let's go." Len sounded equally angry.

Wordlessly Barry followed the older men out of the bar hugging himself rubbing his hands over his arms trying to get the ghost feelings of the other men off of him. After Mick left on his motorcycle Len turned to Barry.

"I'm taking you home, what's the address?" Len's anger almost boiled the alcohol out of him and all he wanted was Barry to be safe.

"Um, thanks but I think I can get home myself?" Barry started building his walls up, and fast.

"No, I just saved your ass and I am taking you home!" Len's brain was buzzing causing him to speak loud making Barry jump.

"Okay okay! You can take me home but I'm driving."

"No, you aren't."

"You aren't sober enough to steer and I'm the second fastest man alive... I don't want to die in a car crash." Barry half-joked.

"If you crash her..." Len warned.

"Don't worry, I'm good at riding motorcycles..." The two got on and Barry hesitated before turning on the engine. He used to ride his friend's motorcycle like, 5 years ago and thought he remembered how to control the bike.

When he sped off Len tightened his grip not used to the feeling of riding behind someone else. Barry was an okay driver but at the moment, Len was swerving slightly due to the alcohol and hit Barry's shoulder with his head when Barry stopped slightly too fast. That was going to hurt later.

\---

They arrived 6 minutes later to Barry's apartment. Len was surprised when Barry took him to a nice part of town. Not nice as in expensive, but nice as in modest and not the ghetto/hood area. He didn't really know why but he always imagined the kid living in some worn down shack.

Barry helped him up the stairs after Len insisted that he walked him to his apartment. They walked in silence until Barry started humming. A month ago Len would have found that super annoying but now in his drunken haze he found it kinda cute.

"You should probably stay at my place tonight... I've got an extra room." Barry suggested as they reached his floor. He forgot to thank Len about earlier but didn't know how without sounding cheesy. They got to his door and opened it to reveal a mess. That wasn't good.

Barry opened his door to see his place in shambles. Furniture was turned, glass was shattered everywhere, blankets, pillows, and other sheets were torn. He ran around inspecting the damage before announcing that the whole place was like this.

"Okay then, change of plans, do you have someone to stay with?" Len commented.

"No."

"Parents? Friend? Relative? Anybody??" Len asked surprised.

"I'm kind of a loner here. I don't have friends and relatives disowned me." Barry argued, letting his frustration out on Len.

"You're staying at my place," Len announced dragging a resisting Barry behind him.

"No! I'll find somewhere else to go..." Barry just wanted to be alone.

"Where? Not your safe house. Whoever is out for you knows where you are. That other man you talked about knows your safe house location, you're staying with us." Len finalized.

Barry packed some lounge pants in a backpack along with a few other necessities and with directions from Len Barry made his way out of the city, across the bridge, and into a small neighborhood

\---

Lisa, Len, and Mick lived together in a house that Len bought a couple years ago right outside the city. It was a small one-story house shaped like an 'L' with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen, and dining room.

What happened was Len bought the house for himself only and then Mick arrived and somehow ended up moving in. The two still don't know how that happened. Then Lisa appeared and guilt tripped him into letting her live there also.

His house could have allowed three people to live there but before Lisa arrived, Len and Mick crammed their storage into the smallest bedroom leaving only half a room only leaving the master bedroom(in the back) and the small 9x12 ft. Room in the front. Barry helped Len walk into the house and sped him to the bathroom (once he found it) so Len could throw up. While Len was doing that Barry took out some gum and started chewing on it then looked into the mirror and brought his shirt up inspecting himself.

The bruises Dreadlocks gave him were already fading but the pain lingered so he walked out and helped himself to a bag and ice to numb it down. He walked around the house exhausted to get a feel for it until Len got out of the bathroom. As he walked out of the kitchen the door opened as Mick stumbled in, jumping when he saw Barry standing tensely in the kitchen. Mick raised his eyebrows in surprise and Barry copied him making Mick roll his eyes and thud to the front room to pass out. Taking a left turn he ended up in the back next to the largest bedroom.

"Nice house," Barry commented when Len walked out after brushing his teeth. "I noticed there are two bedrooms but 3 people?"

"Mick sleeps alone and there's a third, but it's small. It's technically Lisa's, but when Lisa IS here she sleeps with me." Len replied.

"Oh really? I don't see you into that type of stuff." Barry put effort into the smirk trying to convince himself nothing was wrong.

"It's not like that," Len grunted but felt better that Barry was making his stupid sexual jokes. That meant he had to feel better, right?

Len walked past him and into his room where he unbuttoned his shirt and walked into the bathroom to change his jeans. Walking out in only sweatpants he saw Barry standing in the doorway leaning on the frame. Len noticed him staring and couldn't help but make a small innocent show when walked across the room and threw the clothes in the hamper knowing Barry's eyes were trained on him. He walked over to his bed throwing back the covers and was about to get in.

"Um... Where am I going to sleep?" Barry questioned.

"With me."

"With you, in the bed."

"Yes, Barry." Len rolled his eyes. He heard footsteps approach behind him until Barry was next to him.

"Oh, I see how it is." He smiled.

"Just this one time I am going to humor you," Len replied looking at Barry a hint of a smile on his lips. "C'mon, it's late and I don't really want to know what Lisa would say."

"Um, can I take a shower first?" Barry pointed to the bathroom door.

"Sure..."

Len got into bed and heard the shower turn on and the shower curtain being pulled. He was going to wait for Barry to get out in case Barry wanted to talk but fell asleep first.

\---

Barry jumped into the shower finally breaking down, scrubbing away at his body like a mad man until his skin was red with tenderness, but Barry still kept scrubbing desperately trying to get the intruding feelings off of him. He made sure to use a lot of soap so the lavender smell hid the greasy smell he could still taste in his mouth. His hands were still on the brick instead of the soap bar and rough hands were gripping his wrists instead of the warm water hitting his skin. He didn't really know what happened. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Everything was going so well..

_He was walking out of the bathroom and was intercepted by the two drunk men who offered to pay him for a one night stand and got violent when he declined. They pushed him back into the bathroom and pinned him against the wall threatening him. He remembered feeling stress and slight fear spring up when they started touching him. Barry did punch the man with the tattoos and angrily walked out but was followed._

_Time blurred as he tried defending himself verbally since he was physically immobile and then was being felt being forced to listen to their obscene talk. To make matters worse Len arrived and Barry felt mortified that he saw this side of him._

After washing up and dressing in a t-shirt and lounge pants he walked out to find Len asleep. He stood in front of the bed wondering if he should get in or leave. Len did say he could but Len was drunk. If he left he was sure the other man would have something to say about it and Barry wasn't up for the lecture so he walked to the right side of the bed and got in slowly so he didn't wake the other.

He awkwardly laid down as far away from Len as possible and pulled the covers over his shoulder turning on his side so his back faced Len. He wasn't used to sharing a bed or personal details and definitely didn't like the feeling. This whole day was off. Although the comforters felt nice, the rest of his body didn't.

The last thing he thought of before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep was "thank you"

\---

Barry woke up on the ground. After quickly realizing that he must have fallen off the bed he got up and looked at the clock reading 9:47 am. He felt better physically and definitely in a better mood, but still not all there. Standing up and stretching he decided he should go check up on his apartment. He looked over to see Len still out of it snoring softly. The covers were mostly on Barry's side allowing him to see Len's naked chest rise and fall steadily. He studied Len's features finding his sleeping face adorable and even considered taking a photo for blackmail later before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He dressed in the same cloths as the day before and combed his hair into a manageable look before walking out into the living room area towards the front door when he heard a click from a gun's hammer.

"Barry?"

"Uh, hi Lisa..." Barry turned around slowly to see Lisa holding a gun at him a couple feet away from him.

"What are you doing here? Where is Len and Mick..."

"Passed out in their beds, can you lower the gun?"

"No. How do I know you didn't steal something?" She suspiciously questioned.

"You don't so I'm going to go now." Barry challenged and took steps towards the door.

"No you aren't." Lisa replied with an air of authority. Good thing Barry didn't listen to authority Figures.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow "Oh really?" He took a step towards her and reached for the gun pulling it out of her hands carefully.

"That's better. What were you saying?" He smirked at her knowing he won that one.

She growled. "Fine, but since you're here I guess you don't mind having lunch with us."

"I don't mind at all." Barry replied, minding plenty. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are nice! They keep me going.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Room changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Barry hang out for a day.

"Did you steal anything?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you." Barry continued walking towards the door when Lisa stepped in front of him.

"Give me your backpack." Lisa ordered and stepped closer.

"No." Barry tilted his head, a smirk ghosting his lips as his finger played with the strap of the backpack.

"Turn around then." Lisa ordered like an older sister

"No." Barry laughed. 

"Barry, just let me check it." She placed one fisted hand on her hip and held the other out motioning the backpack towards her.

"I plead the fourth." Barry said innocently.

Lisa attempted to smack Barry but in the blink of an eye, her wrist was in his firm but surprisingly gentle grasp beside his face. She didn't even see him raise his hand.

"Don't try to smack a speedster, it won't work." Barry suggested, an amused but judging look on his face.

"Screw you, Barry." Lisa replied clenching her fist. She was half pissed off and half used to his remarks.

"I bet you want to." He smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She laughed humorlessly but in all honesty, it had crossed her mind but was quickly dismissed.

"Don't worry, it won't happen. You aren't my type. No offense to you, you're still gorgeous," Barry replied nonchalantly. They stared at each other challenging for a while until Lisa roughly jerked her hand from his grasp stepping back and walking to the kitchen.

"We're having soup and sandwiches for lunch. The guys should be up soon. I hope you like chicken and noodles."

\---

Lunch was silent since it was just her and Barry which she didn't mind since they never had quality time alone. She knew this was the chance for her to get to know Barry one on one (She realized that he never answered her earlier question, why he was here).

Before she made the food she handcuffed him to the chair so he wouldn't run off. He sat at the end of the rectangular wooden table bored out of his mind but you know what? She didn't care, he could stand a few hours here. They ate in silence and eyed each other warily until Barry cut the silence annoyed.

"Okay Lisa, why do you want me here? I have things to do."

"You never answered me earlier. Why were you in the house?"

"You answer me first."

"Nu-Uh buddy, that's not how I work."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You know what? I'm leaving." Barry tugged on the handcuffs.

"Oh really? I handcuffed you to—" She made herself sound like he was dumb and she was explaining something to him when she was cut off by Barry looking at her unimpressed holding the handcuffs by his finger.

"Oh, these handcuffs?" Barry lazily held them up swinging them back and forth from his fingers eyeing her with a look knowing he won.

"Duuuude you better not have vibrated through those like you did the other ones." She complained remembering how the team thought they could keep him in the Labs.

"Ha." He started to get up but Lisa stood up first and walked over to stand in front of him. Crossing her arms she brought out her most authoritative stern tone she could muster.

"Barry Allen, you're going to sit in that chair until I tell you-you can leave and then you will answer my question."

"Make me." He continued to stand but Lisa roughly pushed his shoulders so he fell back against the chair. Instead of the scowl, she would have gotten from Len, Barry smiled. An honest, adorable smile.

"I like you." He observed and nodded his head, frowning in approval.

"I like you when you aren't a smart ass." She shot back but couldn't help crack a smile.

"Aww she smiles!" Barry exclaimed.

"Shut up, the guys should be waking up soon." Lisa tried glaring but had to look away to hide her amused smile.

\---

"What is he doing here?" Mick asked trudging to the kitchen 10 minutes later still getting over a hangover.

"I'm not sure." Lisa replied. Damn, that was twice he dodged the question. "But he happily agreed to stay for lunch. Isn't that right, Barry." Lisa gave him a look, he never did answer her question and she will get the answer. He smirked in return.

"I have to go, fire station needs me." Mick grumbled.

"I'll pack the food to go." Lisa packed a small bag for him.

"How's your hangover, Micky?" Barry asked lively from his seat.

"Don't call me that." Mick grumbled.

"Aww I see you haven't warmed up to me yet." Barry smirked.

"Barry, I don't think many people have. They can't keep up with your attitude." Lisa shot back at him feeling pride when he grinned.

"I'm waking Lenny up, he's gonna sleep all day."

\---

Lisa was standing in front of a sleeping Len deciding which way to wake him up without injury. "Usually I just do this." She explained to Barry before pulling all the covers to the floor.

Len groaned and started to wake up when Lisa pounced on him shaking the bed.

"Damn it Lisa!"

"Lunch on the stove. Be there in 20 or it won't be there." She ordered before skipping out.

Len looked up and saw Barry standing with his hands in his pockets just looking at him. 

"You're still here?" He questioned groggily wondering if he was hallucinating. Hoping he was hallucinating.

"Yep." Barry walked and earned against the wall looking at Len.

"Great," Len tossed his head back onto the pillow.

\---

Lisa was in the kitchen when Barry walked out and sat down opposite of her. They made small talk and then Len walked out.

"Did you have fun last night?" Barry asked.

"Which part." Len asked immediately regretting his wording.

"The part where we shared a moment before you brought me back here and asked me to sleep with you." Barry leaned back in his chair.

"What!" Lisa exclaimed.

"It's not like that!" Len remarked hastily, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

"It was totally like that." Barry assured making Len blush even more, "Lisa, you asked, and now I'm answering.

Len took Lisa to their room to briefly retell last night's events as best as he could leaving Barry trying to listen in on their conversation from the kitchen. He also made note that he saw potential in Barry and with the right authority figures, he could be a likable and honorable human. Lisa felt awful for Barry and the way she treated him but assured Len that he seemed much better today and they both agreed they wouldn't bring it up.

They walked out and Barry decided that it was time to go. "Yeah, so I need to go back to my place, clean up a little."

"Take Lisa with you, she can help clean up." Len said.

"I don't need her along, I got it." Barry argued.

"Kid, after yesterday, I don't think I want you going around by yourself." Len pointed.

"Why the sudden care Len?" Barry asked lightheartedly but curious. Another foreign feeling he received: care. 

"Well someone needs to take care of you." Lisa said. 

"I'm 24, I've been taking care of myself for 13 years... Alone. Believe me, I'm alright." He assured them.

"Well after Hydro Hunter I feel inclined." Len said remembering vividly trying to perform CPR, but really thinking about last night. 

"Or is that your language for 'Barry I care for you even though you're a pain in the ass 24/7 and I'm too hardcore to admit my feelings'?" Barry asked as if he was talking to a baby.

"Don't flatter yourself." Len tried to hide the fact that Barry wasn't too far off.

"So where are you going to be?" Barry changed the subject.

"I need to help Cisco secure the accelerator so the metahumans don't escape."

"Those cells are not comfy by the way. Maybe add a pillow and blanket to them." Barry suggested walking towards the door, putting his hand on the handle.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot we locked you up in the accelerator." Lisa added looking up before Barry turned the knob.

"How could you almost forget?" Barry replied dryly.

\---

To save time Barry picked Lisa up and ran to his apartment setting her down. The thrill of it was sickening yet majestic at the same time and for the first time she was slightly envious of Barry's power.

"You're heavier than you look." Barry commented and Lisa didn't know if that was a joke or not.

"One thing you should know, you never comment on a girl's weight." Lisa instructed.

"I'll take note of that." He responded standing in front of her.

She straightened up and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder and was about to say something snarky when he suddenly shied away by stepping back quickly. She looked at him hating that she forgot about last night for that brief second.  
"Don't take it personally, but I don't like close contact," Barry explained calmly. "Unless I trust them. I think. Not sure."

"Sorry." Lisa was sincere. Slightly embarrassed she decided to look around at the damage. She didn't know what she imagined Barry living in but it wasn't a nice small apartment.

"Dude so how could you get on someone's bad side so badly that they would want to wreck your place this badly?"

"A couple of people. Neither should know my location though."

"Well obviously they do."

"No shit Sherlock and for the record, I don't need help cleaning up."

"Oh really?" Lisa arched her eyebrow.

"Really. Stop underestimating me and watch." Barry ran around and within two minutes the living room was clean of the shredded cloth and the furniture was turned right side up.

"Okay I'll give you credit for this." Lisa was amazed and her head slightly hurt as everything around her melted into one as the objects were being placed to their rightful area.

"Thanks," Barry said, grinning a little too forcefully, "you can leave now. Like I said, I don't need help."

"How are you not phased by this?" She asked Incredulously. Barry was acting too light for her to believe he wasn't being affected.

"Why should I be?" He questioned.

"Someone is out for you for reasons unknown?" Lisa offered. "You could go missing any day?"

"True, I mean, there is a thrill you know, the cat and mouse game, it's intriguing until it gets too much. I know it'll turn out bad and I'll probably be dead by 26-27 so I'm enjoying life now while its easy." he recited honestly. "Besides, why would you guys care, I mean, I am just a thief and disposable to you, right?" He said in a light-hearted tone. Her heart ached for a second when he said that.

"You're kinda part of our team. to be honest you're the teammate we didn't want but didn't know we wanted, but all the same."

Maybe she was looking for an under meaning that wasn't there but Barry seemed to use his cocky attitude to hide something else. Probably just her though since she looks into everything too much and from what she heard about last night. She dropped the subject. 

She didn't need to think it over before she decided. "You're living with us for now." 

"Uhm, what? Okay just saying but I don't want to sleep on the couch or on Len's bed. I don't sleep with others." Barry used as an excuse.

"Really? Surprising."

"Why do you guys think I'm some type of prostitute?" He exasperated, feeling hurt that she'd think that.

"I didn't mean it like— never mind. How do you get money if you don't steal money?"

"Pickpocketing! And okay maybe I'll give a blowjob here and there but I have a policy. I'll give but not take."

"Damn Barry. Okay so what do you say, you'll stay with us for a few? You can have my room for the time being and I'll stay with Caitlin."

"Fine. Only for a few... But I'll still be on the streets at night."

"I don't like it but deal. 1 AM curfew though."

"Yes mom." Barry said sarcastically.

When Lisa left Barry let out a deep breath and pulled out a note from his pocket that he found  
In his bedroom 

Three mice run around Central City  
Posing as hero's and saving the city  
Then you came in and things have changed  
I can finally start my reign

-NB

"So poetic," Barry mumbled as he set the letter aside. He forced himself not to think about it and would only mention it if it became bad.  
\---

The small room in Lens home was across the hall from Mick's and when Barry opened it he was greeted with boxes and other stuff.

"Do you really expect me to sleep in here?" Barry looked at the piled boxes and other crap that filled half the floor.

"Aw c'mon, it's just to sleep in." Lisa looked at the disaster of her room now that someone else was staying in it.

"I have more of a chance dying from one of these boxes falling on me than I do from a metahuman."

"Stop exaggerating and help me move some of these." Lisa punched Barry in the arm. "I've slept in this room for years and I'm still here."

She surprisingly had a fun day with Barry. It started off as bad because of his complaining, but as the day went on it got better. She realized that after looking past his cockiness and his theft history he was actually just a big kid.

She laughed at some of the reactions he expressed when coming across some certain objects and had to keep him on track a couple of times. First was when he came across a couple albums wanting to look through those and the second time was when Lisa discovered the box of old clothes that Barry wanted to make fun of individually. She took both away since both were majorly embarrassing and took them to Len's room.

"What if I'm claustrophobic?" Barry mentioned. He didn't have much space to walk in, maybe 6x8 feet at most. 

"Are you?"

"I'm not sure." Barry just stared at his new living space.

"Well we'll find out. Remember, this is only for a couple of weeks.

\---

Barry left the house around 7 before the guys got back and had to sneak through a window around 1 to get in. He walked into the room and sat on the cot pulling his duffle bag with his necessities and clothes in it from underneath throwing it onto some boxes that sat beside him. Pulling his feet up onto the makeshift bed he shut the door and undressed then redressing in pajamas (the same thing he wore the night before).

He was tired and on the edge of sleep but he wanted to do something before going to bed. He positioned himself so he was cross-legged and then pulled out a flashlight and the Snart's photo album (that he snuck from Lisa's room without her looking) from the box beside him. He was in the middle of the book when the door opened and Barry turned his head avoiding the bright light. In return shined his flashlight in the other's eyes as payback.

"God damn it, Barry, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Did Lisa not tell you? I guess I'm living here." Barry explained, "And can you get that light out of my eyes?" Len moved the light's position.

"No, she forgot to mention that small detail." She did mention the way he reacted when she touched him. "What the hell are you looking at? It's 2 am." 

"Why are you up then?"

"I thought you were a rat" Len yawned.

Barry looked at the cover pronouncing each symbol of the Snart Family Album. "Want to look with me?"

Against Len's better judgment he got in and closed the door so they wouldn't disturb Mick and mute his snoring. He was kind of curious himself since he hadn't looked at albums in years. The bed wasn't meant for two grown men to sit on so they sat on the ground with their backs against the wall and legs bent in front of them. Len was the one who held the album and Barry the flashlight much to Barry's dismay.

"So where is your mom?" Barry asked with no snarkiness in his tone.

"She left when Lisa was 3."  
"How old were you?"  
"10."  
"How old are you now?"  
"32. Do not comment." Len warned but his voice held no malice.  
"You're getting up there."'Barry commented anyways.

"kid, you'll be 32 one day so stop talking."

Barry chuckled in response and they looked on, Len surprisingly patient with Barry's quick comment's or questions. They looked through two albums and if a certain picture would come up, Len would tell the story behind it causing a small laugh from Barry. Len was reliving memories as he was looking at the pictures not noticing the flashlight wavering.

When he noticed he broke from his thoughts and was suddenly aware that his arm and Barry's were touching and Barry's head was leaning his shoulder with eyes half open. Len thought that Barry's warm soft skin felt good against his cool arm and without thinking leaned into it. Realizing what he did Len started to move causing Barry to sit up quickly. At that moment the flashlight flickered off and Len slightly jumped when he felt a shock travel across his body.

When the light turned back on Len saw Barry sitting cross-legged shaking the flashlight for it to turn on.

"Sorry... if I wake up too quickly I kinda emit a small electric shock. Lightning side effects." Barry shrugged.

"I noticed." Len rubbed his arm. Barry didn't give an apologetic look and didn't even look sorry but raised his hand to his mouth to cover a yawn.

"Well someone needs sleep."

"Yeah." Barry agreed. "Lisa killed me."

"You can look at these tomorrow." Len closed the book and Barry dropped his arm that was holding the flashlight.

"I can finish looking tonight. It's just a little bit more." Even tired Barry had strength to argue.

"Tomorrow." Len said and opened the door.

They both stepped out and stretched their cramped bodies.

"It's already 3:40." Len mumbled.

"Oh wow, okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Night." Barry said and Len couldn't help but notice how cute he sounded when tired.

They stood for a few seconds until Barry raised his hand forming the peace symbol and made a small half rainbow gesture before walking back into the room shutting the door behind him.

Len walked back to his room and laid down, wondering what just happened in that small room. He liked Barry's soft skin against his, and the way his hair was down, showing his bangs somehow made him even more attractive. His last thought was how he'd be so screwed if this kid got in trouble because Len would have a hard time keeping to his word about putting Barry behind glass. Barry was only an assistant to the team and Len had to steel himself from Barry emotionally for the sake of his team, but Also, he felt himself being more physically attracted to Barry, and it's only been two and a half months.

He was royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are nice, they keep me going  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Barry's night life and a twist ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.  
> Uh... Well Barry's doing some things with someone and that someone isn't Len. It's not detailed though. I'm saving details for  
> Later.
> 
> This kinda shows Barry's pov and either answers questions or just brings on more.. They'll be answered don't worry.

Last night was embarrassing. Him leaning on Len's shoulder was not something he anticipated but also something he oddly didn't mind. He did notice that Len leaned into him also and how his cool body temperature felt against his skin. Thankfully Len didn't mention it earlier in the day and Barry wondered if Len even gave a second thought about it.

Lisa was a pistol and he wouldn't mind hanging out with her more often but then he remembered she was strictly a lawfully good human being and that they would never fully see eye to eye.

While they would chase down criminals and do whatever good people did Barry would either work at the post office or spend his days looking through the crap in his "room" finding some antique valuable items that would be worth some money. _The Snart's wouldn't really notice, would they_?

Barry was in huge debt since his apartment was found trashed and ruined causing him to start working more and mark up the prices slightly.

\---

When the sun was setting around 8 Barry put on his dark red jacket over his black T-shirt which matched his equal black jeans and walked out of the Snart's front door.

They were still at STAR Labs stopping some crime as usual and probably wouldn't be back until later. He raced off towards the shadier streets of Central City hanging around an ally of some old run down brick buildings waiting for customers. He would collect lists until 12 and then go get the stuff and retire at 2. Lisa would be pissed at him if she found out he didn't listen to her 1 am curfew.

Around 9 two boys arrived looking no older than 20. The taller one dressed in an an oversized hoodie and black cargo pants and the other in a grey muscle shirt with black baggy pants. "Yo! Are you the dude that works for that fast freak?" The taller boy asked trying to act all tough.

"Yep, that's me. What do you two want?" Barry replied faking the friendliness.

"We need some video games." The shorter boy requested in a deep voice Chewing on what Barry could only think was tobacco.

"Video games." Barry raised an eyebrow acting unimpressed.

"Yeah, ya know, GTA5, Halo, Skyrim..." Tall boy drawled flipping his unbrushed brown hair to the side.

"Call of duty." His friend added.

Barry looked up the prices and totaled them. _116 dollars, split that in half would be 65_.

"$70 with a tip is going to be $80."

"Yeah uh, look man, we don't have-" Shorty started.

"No money no games. Sorry." Barry replied simply.

"You dick!" The tall boy spat missing Barry's black converse shoes by an inch.

"Not my rules." Barry lied smirking at the anger bubbling up in the two. The two guys argued while Barry watched amused.

"Fine, deal." The two brought out their money and Barry pocketed it gladly giving them a bright smile.

" I will tell my friend to get you those. Meet me tomorrow here at the same time. I'll have your stuff ready." Barry confirmed.

"What? I don't think I can-" the tall one started to explain only to be cut off.

In a sarcastic sweet tone Barry mocked "Why, because it's past your bedtime?"

They were about to argue when a woman's voice cut the air. The three looked to see a middle aged red haired woman scantily clad walking up to them her 5 inch high heels clicking on the cement. It was Candy, a 38 year old prostitute Barry would talk to once in a while. She and Barry weren't friends and didn't know each others real names for safety reasons but they did share a few weak moments together.

"Hi there hon. These two boy's bothering you?" She introduced herself in a strong clear voice her posture screaming authority. She stood close to Barry leaning an elbow on the brick wall and putting her head against her hand showing off her curves.

"Hey, and no, they're mostly just talk and no show. " Barry smirked at the sneers he revived and unlike the two boys in front of him he was unfazed at her position.

"What, you've never seen a woman in short skirts and fishnet leggings?" She judged the two younger ones.

"You're a prostitute?" The taller boy gapped.

"If only your brain was the size of your ego you might actually come up with better questions." Barry sighed dramatically.

"Hey! I know what prostitues look like." The short one argued chewing savagly. 

"Is that tobacco or gum you're chewing on? Or is your brain to low to know the difference. Now scram." The woman ordered and the two walked away mumbling some profane words.

"Haven't seen you in a while, what's up? You're limping... You okay?" Barry asked his happiness turning into concern. A rare feeling for him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay just had a couple rough customers. I've had worse don't worry." She replied brushing it off starting on a whole new topic.

"So word has gone round lately that J&J almost got their hands on a tall young man, brunette, ' _To pretty for his own good_ '. Do you have anything to do with that?" She already knew the answer so why lie.

"Yeah." He shuddered remembering that night vividly. What did Len and Mick called them? Dreadlocks and Tattoo Dude or something.

"One of my lady friends got them once, they're relentless and she couldn't walk for a day." "Yikes." Thank god for Len. A sentence he never thought he would think.

"I also heard that two men saved you from them?"

"I wouldn't call it saving me. I had it under control." Barry defended.

"Yeahhhhh sure hon. From what I heard you would have been dead meat. Are these men your friends? Or your own customers."

"No!" Barry explained in the least amount of detail he could about the past events answering Candy's questions if he could. "So yeah, we aren't friends."

"They sound like good people though." She noted.

"Yeah..."

"That's good." Candy noticed Barry's uncomfortableness so she changed topics again piping up her voice. "I need some perfume and some clothing."

Barry took out his piece of paper placing it on the wall and wrote down the items while she rambled off a list noticing how she'd take a glance lower than his face once in a while.

"Is $60 okay?" He asked knowing he'd end up giving her the items for like, $10 even though the real total would be around 100.

"I have 40 but uhm, I could pay with something else..." She purred and stepped into Barry's personal space so their faces were inches apart. He looked down and smirked at her as he watched her twirl her hair and giving a pouty look.

"You know I don't and won't pay for sex Candy."

"You're a good boy," She chuckled but didn't move. "I wouldn't mind uh, getting a taste..." She suggested and gave a light hearted laugh when he blushed.

"Thanks but no thanks. I told you before I'm done fucking around." He said seriously and raised a hand to run it through her coarse hair gently feeling her lean into his touch.

"Ah yes of course..." She chuckled humorlessly.

Barry rolled his eyes looking away. They talked for a few more minutes before she decided to go home.

"Good luck tonight and say hi to your fast friend for me! And before I forget, there is a man in a top hat hanging around here, be careful!" She blew him a kiss before trotting off. 

He liked Candy in an almost friend way. Mysterious, sweet, and one of the few street people who didn't call him a freak.

\--- 

Barry was leaning his back on the brick wall idly playing Temple Run on his phone about to close up shop when an older man walked up standing tall in front of him. The man was around Barry's height, short dirty blond hair with slight beard growing on his square jaw and a hooked nose. 

"Are you the one who works for that fast freak?" His grating voice annoying Barry. 

"We're closed, sorry." Barry shrugged turning to walk away when he was roughly turned around. 

"What if I said I'd pay you full price?" 

"Very tempting. Okay then, I'm open for bargaining, what's your price?..." 

"$400. I need some jewelry from Ellen's Diamonds. I saw that your freak stole some of that a while ago so he can do it again." The man laughed when he saw the confused look Barry showed. "What, your freak didn't tell you?" 

Barry put on his best grin. "Of course he didn't." He thought back to that time where he saw the jewelry theft but didn't think much of it. 

"Okay fine. $400 here and now." The man grunted amused and took out some money throwing it at Barry's feet. _Dick_. He kneeled down on one knee to pick it up only counting 100 and underneath a condom. 

_Great_

He quickly brought it to the man's attention. "$100 now and $300 later." The man stated. 

"No." Barry narrowed his eyes looking up. He was getting up only for a rough hand to keep him down. Barry brushed the man's hand off and stood up facing him.

"$200 now and $10 for a blow job."the man bargained.

"What? No." Barry replied sternly.

"Tough game you play here."

"Rules are rules."

"I'll get it somewhere else then." He started to walk away and Barry got up. He really needed the money to pay for the apartment damage and it could be worse he guessed. 

"Fine! But my price is 50."

"10." The two bargained until they rested on 35. The man walked over smiling a yellow toothed grin. 

"You know what to do so get started." 

Swallowing his pride Barry shamefully knelt on both knees placing his left hand on the man's hip while using his right to unbutton and unzip the man's jeans to reveal a half hard cock. 

Barry had to open and place the condom on the man himself before he went to work. He used different techniques with his hand and mouth to apply a variety of pressure to different areas teasing the man until he became fully erect.

Once the man was hard Barry sucked in a breath and then swallowed the man inch by inch. Barry was skilled enough to deep throat so he did causing a moan to erupt from the older man.

"Damn... You _ah_... Are as good as they say- _fuck_!" By the end of his sentence Barry decided to hum to shut the man up. His moans and voice were a turn off and Barry found no excitement in what he was doing.

Barry avoided eye contact until the man snapped his fingers causing Barry to jump. "Eyes on me Bitch. The whole time." 

Before the man climaxed he pulled out and took the condom off re entering Barry's abused mouth shooting his cum. Barry almost threw up from the foul taste and gagged from keeping it from going down his throat. When the man pulled out Barry was panting and on all fours making sure non of the cum dripped on his clothing. He looked up just in time to see the man snap a picture.

"this isn't going anywhere, just for my personal keeping."

After the man left Barry threw up and then  picked up his backpack and sped to the Snart's house to wash his mouth. 

\----

Getting the games were easy. All he had to do was pick a simple lock and use his speed to find the games and leave. He spent more time at the lingerie to pick out the items for Candy making sure to get the right sizes for her. After he got those he ran out hearing an alarm blaring in the distance. He stuffed the items into his backpack and raced to drop it off at Len and Lisa's home before deciding what to do about the jewelry. 

He ran to the jewlrey store to realize that the item the man asked for wasn't in stock. Realization crashed down on Barry. He looked up what was stolen and it happened to be the item this man asked for. He never stole jewelry before so time travel? He could attempt to do it since he did it once before accidentally. He just needed to run fast enough. 

He looked up the time and date of the robbery on his phone making a mental note of when it would happen. He ran to one end of Central City and taking a deep breath, ran as fast as he could back and forth. He pushed himself to the limit and soon was enveloped in a blue haze running by snip its of past and future events. He focused on the date, time and the store stopping when he saw his destination rippling into form. He ran out into the area and landed in the ally with a thud mentally noting that he needed to work on his stopping.

Brushing himself off he walked out realizing he was early. _Damn_. With 30 minutes to spare he decided to site see. With sirens wailing in the distance and people talking and bustling everywhere Barry walked along the water's edge in peace.

It really was a beautiful day and he wondered why he didn't go out and enjoy it. He found it funny that he was walking these streets now but past him was hanging out in his apartment doing who knows what. 

25 minutes. He sat on the park bench enjoying the view of the sun slowly setting when he heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance. Curious he stood and ran to keep up realizing he was following the trio to a burning building. The firemen were there but the water wasn't working quick enough and children and adults were crying and everything was chaos. Watching from afar Barry watched as Mick and Len rushed into the building without falter and Lisa helped the firemen. 

It was like re watching a movie. He knew they were going to live but he still watched in anticipation very tense until they returned outside. Len was holding a small child close to his chest, ash covering his face and Mick right behind him with a half conscious lady. 

Barry smiled to himself watching as a smiling Len reunited the child with her parents, Lisa taking care of the woman, and Mick helping put the fire out. They were about to leave and Barry checked his watch indicating he had 5 minutes left. He put on his black mask snd gloves running to the location and swiftly vibrated the screws off the handle and located the expensive necklaces. 

He raced to the spot vibrating himself and broke the glass retrieving the jewelry. He knew that he wasn't going to get caught so he stopped moving and looked up to the camera smiling widely and waved for a second wondering if Len would see the tape. Even if he did Len wouldn't know him Then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha see what I did there? What did you think of that?
> 
> No Len and Lisa although you will see them next chapter.
> 
> Didn't think this was one of my better chapters... 
> 
> What did you think of Candy? She's my OC and she might return in later chapters. Thoughts?
> 
> Im not going to try to drag out the story but a lot is going to happen and it might take a few chapters for it to unfold. I try to make each chapter interesting and in its own way please tell me if I'm failing at that. :P
> 
> Bonus: not sure if I'm gonna add Iris or not.


	9. multiplex part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this done! Hope you enjoy it. Not edited.

Running through time Barry focused on where he wanted to go which was the Snart's house.

Fortunately, as he ran faster the front door became clearer and the landscape was slowly rippling into existence around him. Unfortunately, he miscalculated his stoping point and thought he the impact would kill him. Yelling from panic he passed through the door without a scratch slowing down just in time to crash into Len who was in the hallway causing the two to topple over.

On the way down Len's defenses kicked in and he pinned the intruder down to the ground roughly making sure they were unable to use their arms and legs.

"Barry?"

"Is this your favorite position or something? Because im starting to think it is." Barry smirked.

"Shut up." Len narrowed his eyes at the blue-green ones shining brightly at least 10 inches from his.

Len was on his knees making sure Barry's legs were useless and was leaning over the other's body roughly pinning down Barry's upper arms. On the way down Barry grabbed onto the closest thing that he could grip which happened to be Len's sweatshirt. His hands were grasping the cloth and he could feel his fists barely touching his chest from the closeness of the other's body.

"What are you guys- you know? I don't want to know." Lisa interrupted from the bedroom door arms crossed and hair in a messy bun. She rolled her eyes at the looks the two gave and walked back to bed.

"Is that Barry?" Mick's voice sounded angry behind them. Barry looked up as best as he could over Len's shoulder giving the glaring man a goofy grin confirming that yes, it was indeed him.

Len growled in frustration clenching his hands and lowered his head only to hit Barry's.

"Ouch! Can you let go? You're gonna leave bruises." Barry whined trying to push Len off of him. Len put more pressure on Barry's arms before getting up leaving Barry to get up by himself. He looked over to see the kid inspecting his arms and the light bruises Len's fingers made.

"You bruised me! And my head hurts."

"You'll live kid. Get to bed, it's 4 am."

"What are you doing up?"

"Drink of water." Len mumbled before walking back to his room.

"Where's the water?"

"It's gone, now go!"

Time travel drains a person of their energy so when Barry opened the door to his cot he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\---

When Len woke up and got ready for the day he checked for any damage on the door to find non. Oh he was gonna drill that kid with questions. When he opened the door to Barry's cot he saw the kid sprawled out dead asleep with a peaceful look on his face wearing the cloths he wore yesterday and suddenly Len didn't have the heart to wake him.

Len was with Mick at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Lisa was in the shower when Barry walked in after getting cleaned up and redressed.

"What were you even doing and how did you get through the door?" Len asked as Barry was getting some left over pizza and sat down across from Len and next to Mick.

"Morning to you too guys."

"Answer him." Mick ordered and Barry rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

"I ran through it. If I run fast enough I can run through solid objects." Len could hear the pride barely seeping through Barry's tone.

"Why were you running?" Mick asked.

"Because that's what I do." Barry pointed out turning his head to face the man.

"Running from what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Len and Mick replied in unison.

Barry held his hands up in defeat and told them about time travel.

"So the first time you were trying to increase your speed and the second time you robbed the store? The robbery that happened months ago?" Mick wrapped his head around the situation.

"Pretty much. It's cool huh?" Barry smiled looking at the other's for agreement and sighed in mock disapproval when he didn't get them.

\---

A couple days passed since that night and Barry was eating a burger on the Snart's couch for lunch watching the news about how the Golden Trio took down a drug trade when an alert came on about an attack. He sat up to find the remote to change the channel when the following video caught his attention.

He watched six men storm into some gathering with guns and then Len and Lisa appeared without their masks and gunfire pursued. It would have been okay until Len brought out his cold gun hitting two of them and Lisa hitting two creating gold and ice sculptures on the platform.

"The golden Trio comes again to save Simon Stagg...We would like to thank-" His phone rang and Barry didn't even have to look to know it was Len. (Since Len was the only one who called him regularly)

"Hello." He answered in the middle of a bite while trying to find the remote and mute the tv.

"What are you doing?" 

"Eating? And watching the robbery that happened. Oh, good job on revealing yourselves out there today. Outstanding, I give it a 10/10." Barry's voice reeked of sarcasm. He laid down on the couch one hand on the phone and the other on his stomach tapping out a tune.

"Stop with your smart ass comments." Len sounded exasperated and Barry chuckled at him. "It was needed, they were gonna kill the scientist."

"Oh no! You can't kill the scientist!" Barry mocked.

"Just... Come to STAR Labs. Cisco has something for you."

"Okie dokie." Barry hopped up and was out the door within a millisecond.

"Did you just-" Len muttered after the stupidity of those two words sank in and at the same time he felt a breeze pass him. He was in the waiting room standing and enjoying the warm air that the Lab room did not provide.

"Yeah, first and last I'll use that phrase." Barry was in the swirly chair behind him relaxed and grinning. "Cisco needed me?"

"Yeah, he's in the lab." Len replied feeling a breeze pass by him. Sighing and rubbing his temples, Len walked towards the lab after Barry.

\---

Lisa and Mick were with the police leaving Caitlin, Well's, and Cisco to search for the men on cameras or at least, Caitlin and Wells. Cisco was drinking an Icee waiting for Barry and immediately went into conversation when the speedster stepped through the door.

"Okay so I noticed that your shoes sometimes catch on fire after you run from the friction so I was thinking, why not make shoes that are friction proof? So I did then I had this awesome idea that might help your speed increase. Since your working with us and we're gonna have to get use to you in the group, I thought I'd just make it easier for you." Cisco explained to Barry unable to hide his excitement.

"What is it?" Barry laughed at the other's enthusiasm. Caitlin pressed a button and a door opened to reveal a red suit on a mannequin.

"Oh wow." Barry examined the suit surprised Cisco would make this for him.

"Didn't see you much as a seamstress er, seam _ster_... You make cloths a lot?" Barry joked.

"Hey! I made O- er, the Arrow's suit also."

"The green guy from Starling? Dude you know him?"

"That's beside the point but anyways, this'll help contain your atoms so you can even run faster." Cisco was beaming with delight glad that the Flash liked his outfit.

"I like the red." Barry gave a two thumbs up.

"Actually, I think it's crimson." Caitlin corrected him.

"Or scarlet." Wells added thoughtfully.

"Try it on!" Cisco insisted and Barry, in a blink of an eye, was dressed in the new leather outfit with the hood down.

"Looks good kid." Len acknowledged walking in. The suit outlined Barry's thin frame and Len had to admit that red did fit Barry well.

"Try it out." Wells encouraged and without answering Barry was out the door.

"Why did we doubt him again?" Cisco asked crossing his arms and jabbed a thumb in the direction to the door.

"Maybe because he's a thief and who knows what else?" Caitlin reminded him arching her eyebrow.

In a minute Barry was back with the biggest smile Len has seen yet and couldn't help but smile at the other's happiness.

"This is awesome." Barry exclaimed and went into a conversation with Cisco about the suit. Len was silently listening when his phone rang.

"Lenny? So I looked at these men's ice sculptures and they looked exactly the same." Lisa said on the other end.

"Triplets then?"

"No. They're exactly alike and I'm thinking meta-human and get this, when the ice melted, there was no body. I'm coming to STAR Labs now."

After Barry left(with the suit much to Cisco's disappointment) and Lisa arrived Wells decided they needed to have a 'serious talk.' The group sat around a white table to discuss matters about the meta-humans and Barry. Len crossed his arms on the table listening to Caitlin and Cisco bicker while Lisa and Wells tried to give out their opinions.

"So he clones himself?" Caitlin asked.

"Clone! I like that name." Cisco

interrupted. "Nah, to boring."Lisa opinionated.

"Multiplex then? Since he can make many versions of himself."

"Bingo." Lisa winked at Cisco making him shift uncomfortably at the positivity.

"I think we should ask Barry-" Cisco decided before being cut off.

"I think we should limit our time with Barry here and keep in mind that he is still a wanted criminal and possibly a bad person." Wells started.

"He's not a bad person." Cisco defended. "Aside from stealing of course."

"He's showing us that he's not a bad guy, but what if it's all an act? I mean, what does he do at night other than steal?" Caitlin argued.

"He has the ability to run as fast as possible. If he wanted to he couldn't have stolen anything from us. He hasn't, has he?"

"Not yet."

"What would his motive be?" Cisco drilled her.

"He could be working with another group who wants information. I don't know!" Caitlin shot back. "Lisa, Len, he lives with you guys right? What do you think of him."

"He seems fine to me. He sneaks out a lot and has a way of deflecting private information but he hasn't killed us. Yet." Lisa answered. Unlike the tension in everyone else, she was relaxed and slumped in the chair slightly spinning it side to side.

"He's an asshole." Len added flatly thinking of examples if he needed to give them. Lisa punched his arm lightly

"You're just mad that he's the only one that catches you off guard."

"Len? Off guard? Duuudee Barry must have some supernatural ability." Cisco whistled amazed.

"Yes, he has the supernatural ability to run fast." Wells sighed.

"And has an ability to never run out of rude comments." Len mumbled.

"Sarcastic. Sarcastic comments." Lisa corrected him.

"So what are you saying, we just throw him back into the Accelerator?" Caitlin questioned.

"No, we can't do that. We need him as the last resort for Meta-humans and I made a deal with him." Len said.

"We can all agree though that he is uncontrollable?" Wells was trying to draw this conversation in a close. The group all nodded. "I just want to remind you that when Barry messes up, we will put him away. Are we all on the same level?"

"But-"Cisco started but stopped when Caitlin kicked him under the table. "Yeah, I guess."

"You said when Dr. Wells, why not if?" Lisa asked confused.

"Because, he's still a criminal and criminals always mess up." Len answered for the man.

"Yes, exactly."

\---

A couple days later Caitlin, Wells, and Cisco waited while the trio battle the Meta-human in a warehouse. They realized that this man was specifically out for Simon Stagg(the scientist) and with a lot of urging, used the man as bait.

"We're screwed this time Lenny!" Lisa yelled shooting her gun at one of the many men attacking them. Her eye mask was down and her hair was a mess but she still looked intimidating.

"Shut up and keep firing!" Mick yelled his goggles on but lopsided catching men on fire only to evaporate.

"Bad pun Mick, bad pun." Lisa retorted.

The three were in a small circle surrounded by many men protecting Stagg. This meta-human, Deaton Black, was able to duplicate himself to create clones that did whatever he willed them to do which in this case, was to kill Len and his friends.

"Okay, let's try to make a clear and we'll run out, okay? Mick, you'll go first and set as many of them on fire as you can, Lisa will be in the middle and do whatever you do and make sure Stagg gets out alive. I'll be in the back and freeze the ones who make It past you guys. Ready?" Len yelled commands. "Okay, go!"

They broke the circle as Mick went first, shooting his fire gun in arcs catching the men on fire causing them to evaporate. Lisa kept a close eye on Stagg while shooting her gold gun at any man that got within 5 feet of them. Len was behind creating icy floors so the men's footing would be unsteady his goggles preventing the brightness from the ice to blind him. With cuts, blood, and bruises the four barely escaped and dropped Stagg off at the hospital after making him swear not to reveal Lisa's identity.

They then made it back safe to the labs to get cleaned up then Mick and Len went home to find Barry eating a pizza on the couch.

"Do you ever not eat?" Mick asked amazed pausing before walking to his room.

"In my defense the faster I run the faster my metabolism works so yes, I need the calories."

"How many meals does that pizza make today?" Len asked.

"Enough meals to keep my speed up." Len rolled his eyes and walked back to his room being trailed by Barry.

"So a meta-human that duplicates himself? That's a pretty useless power if you ask me." "

Yeah, if you don't count the fact that he can create enough clones of himself to create a small army."

"Can't you just freeze them all? You know he pro-" Len stopped suddenly and felt Barry run into him. He turned around sighing tired more than annoyed.

"Barry, if I could I would now get out of my room." "We're in the bathroom."

"Even worse. Now go." Len said flatly backing Barry up and slamming the door in the kid's face.

\---

"What the hell!" Len exclaimed when he saw Barry laying on the bed on his back playing on his(Barry's) phone. Len walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist still warm from the water. Barry sat up and leaned on his elbows raising his eyebrows at Len watching Len's eyes dart around but always ending up on Barry.

"Like what you see?" Barry remarked enjoying the discomfort on the other man.

What Len saw was Barry eying Len and taking in the site his face turning slightly serious. He was laying out on his bed in intentionally (Len thinks) showing off his body looking really fine in a black shirt. The smirk that he's grown so used to started to play on the younger man's lips and only God knows what's going on in Barry's head.

Keeping it cool Len checked his feelings before replying in a half annoyed tone

"What are you doing on my bed?" Barry's eyes snapped up to meet Len's face.

"It's comfier than the cot. Plus, I was gonna tell you something before you interrupted me."

"Did you lay there the whole time?" Len asked while walking over to find some clean pair of pants.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Okay, what was so important that you laid on my bed the whole time I showered. Turn around and don't look." Len found pants and underwear and made sure Barry wasn't looking before he put them on.

"Information." Barry replied laying back down and rested his hands on his stomach looking up at the white ceiling.

"About..."

"Stuff."

"What stuff?" Len cursed himself realizing that his curiousness was just what Barry wanted. Barry turned his head to see realization cross on Len's face mentally smirking knowing he had the man on a hook.

"Okay kid, I know what you're trying to do, cut to the point. I'm not playing your games, tell me what you have to say."

"It's _Barry_ , and _please_." Len huffed realizing he was still playing Barry's game but if the kid did have something important to say well then. If he didn't well Len hasn't considering murdering anyone yet. 

"Okay _Barry_. _Please_ tell me what you have to say?" Len scowled.

"Not that hard was it? Okay so I can't use my "ability" if my stamina is weak. So this meta-human should wear out if he duplicates to many of himself. Cause you know, the more he exerts himself the more he uses his energy. Maybe if you cause him to overwork himself, he'll be unable to clone himself."

"You actually might be onto something." Len couldn't give him full credit yet. "But obviously we can't risk seeing his full ability or else we'll have a bigger problem at hand."

\---

"Well he makes sense." Wells mused at the thought when Len brought it up. Len called a private meeting with Wells at the lab that night when everyone else left to discuss how to take Multiplex.

"What do you think you should do to resolve it?" Wells asked. Len knew that Wells knew how to resolve the issues he just lets the team work it out to see their ability in solving problems.

"I think we should cut it off at the head of the snake. Find the real Danton Black and somehow manage to disconnect his connection to his clones."

"And how will you do that?"

"Stagg is out of the hospital tomorrow and will be back in the office. Now Danton won't try to do anything until dark since it's in a public area so I was thinking that Lisa and Mick could guard him during the day and then I can send Barry out to bring Danton in. It's easier said than done but I think he can do it."

"I hope you're right but why Barry? You've defeated many Meta's before him."

"It's plain and simple. Danton won't expect him. It's the last option here, he knows us and will be expecting three people not some kid who can run fast. Agreed that we defeated meta's but it took twice the time and more failures." Wells looked up at Len giving a tight smile.

"I'm not fond of you working with Barry and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spend so much time with him but despite that I feel like it might work."

"He lives at my house I kind of have too."

"I know, and I understand that which brings me to the desicion that if you don't want him, I'll allow him to stay with me."

"You don't even like him why would inlet him live with you?"

"So it's easier for you and Lisa to not grt caught up in emotions when Barry self destructs."

"I don't understand." Len understood but he wasn't going to listen.

"What I'm trying to say is is that don't get to close to him. If and when he messes up, you won't want to be in the middle of it. Push him away if you have too."

"Okay, I'll try." Len turned and walked away confused. Although he didn't agree with Wells often the man had a point and it was very reasonable. He wanted Lisa to be safe and that was the first priority but he also knew it would be hard to push Barry away. Yes Barry was a pest but he always kept things interesting and the last thing the kid needed was someone to push him away. He still felt like he needed to protect the kid even if Barry had everything handle on things. 

\---

Lisa walked in her front door around 10 after hanging out with Caitlin and saw Barry asleep on the chair in an uncomfortable looking position. She decided to wake him up but as she was within a foot perimeter of him she fell backwards with dark scenes playing in her head.

 

She was screaming and shaking when she found herself on the living room floor clawing at Barry who was kneeling beside her looking more confused than worried. He was holding her steady so she would harm herself during her spasm.

"Hey, you're alright, you're in your living room And Len and Mick will be here soon." Barry's voice was surprisingly soothing. He gave her a hand up and helped her shaking form limp to the bedroom where he laid her down and left without a word.

\---

Later that night Len and Lisa were in bed both being occupied by their thoughts. Len with his plan and Lisa with her nightmare. Len started first by rolling over and facing her explaining his plan and Lisa unknowingly held her breath until her brother commented on it.

"You Okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that-"

"C'mon Lisa, it's the best and last option."

"No it's just- don't send Barry there alone. I think you should go with him."

"Why? What's going on with you? I've never seen you shooken up like this." Len started to worry.

"I think I had a vision of what's going to happen if you don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens to lisa will be explained in the next chapter(which will be updated soon since it's a part two)
> 
> Yay Barry got the suit! And checking Len out ;) not romantically or sexually just noticing him. (Maybe) Soon though.
> 
> Oh, If you think I should add tags just comment below.
> 
> Sorry for the update delay life got busy since school is starting soon. Hopefully I'll still be able to post regularly during the school year. I'll try my best.


	10. Multiplex part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension starts to grow in STAR labs as Barry goes after Multiplex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, School is getting really busy for me. I actually wrote down four chapters so I might be posting four nights in a row. Yay!

_When the vision started Lisa was in a room unable to move as she watched Black and the group of demonic faced clones surrounding and cornering Barry who was against the wall snarling at them._

_The vision shifted and now she was rooted in place standing beside Barry who was tied and gagged to a chair blindfolded struggling against his bonds while Black circled him._

_A gun was being held to Barry's temple and the kid was shaking. In horror Lisa was the one with the finger on the trigger. She tried to fight the feeling but soon against her will she felt her finger press the trigger._

_She screamed as she saw Barry's body go limp as blood flowed down his face soaking into his T-shirt. Now she could move and as she tried to lurch at the nearest man she felt Danton holding her back by her shoulders._

She was still screaming when she woke up and to her relief saw Barry alive and breathing above her.

\---

She was still replaying that vision in her head when Len asked her to recall it. The two were in bed but neither were tired.  Lisa told Len what she saw as best as she could and with her brother's help they came to a conclusion that whatever this vision was it was gonna happen when they faced Black.

"So we should go then." Len suggested.

"I gotta go to Coast City to help our friends there and I'm taking Mick with me. He doesn't have to though-"

"Take Mick, it'll be fine, I'll just go."

"No! What if you go and then you die? I think it should be both of you."

" _Lisa_."

"Len." Even in the dark he could practically feel Lisa's eyes burning into him.

"Fine. First we just need to get Barry to agree to help. After the drowning incident he'll probably be reluctant."

"Yeah... How was he after that?"

"Not sure. He seemed fine so I guess he coped in whatever way he knows how to."

\---

Len woke up and was getting dressed when Caitlin called him and told him to be down at the labs as soon as possible.

"Stagg left last night." Wells said when Len asked what the problem was.

"Are you sure? Where?" Len asked Wells his temper rising. He swore that they told the man to stay in Central no matter what.

"He left last night." Cisco responded for the older man.

"I located Stagg and he's only an hour away heading towards Starling City but he's being followed by Black..." Caitlin said typing away at her computer.

"Damn it. DAMN IT!"

"Calm down Len." Wells spoke gently. "Think. We'd like to keep the Meta's in the city so with Danton Black on the loose, who knows what havoc he could reek."

"Can't we let Oliver deal with him?" Cisco asked.

"Only if necessary. He'll kill Black and that's not what we want So we're going to have to bring him back." Wells responded.

"I won't be able to reach him in time."

"That's why we are going to throw Barry at him." Caitlin said.

"We are _not_ throwing Barry into the hands of that man." Len grated.

"That's what Barry is for. This is what he sort of signed up for. Plus, from Lisa's description he needs to go." Caitlin said gently and continued when Len looked confused. "Lisa called the labs, we all know."

 _Damn it Lisa_. "I don't like it. Last time-"

"Last time was a surprise to all." Wells responded with a cold edge in his voice.

After a moment of silence Len made a decision. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Actually... we were thinking about just sending Barry." Caitlin faltered.

"That's murder. You don't want to kill a psychopath but is willingly open to killing Barry? What is the logic here? He could die!" Len was practically shouting.

"And if you go you won't? We need you a lot more than Barry! As for Danton, if he does kill Barry we won't have to worry about throwing him into prison and then that's when Oliver will take care of him." Wells was getting angry also.

  "No. No _you_ won't have to worry. I wouldn't be surprised if you're hoping that Black kills the kid." Len spat pointing a finger at Wells.

"I don't want Barry to die, but if he does I would feel much less remorseful than if I sent you." The two men glared at each other as Caitlin and Cisco watched tensing at every move the two men made.

"Fine. I'll send Barry... Alone." Len stormed out. He respected Harrison to an extent but in this certain situation, he was going to have to go behind his back.

\---

Len walked into his house trying to get ahold of Barry leaving four voice mails over the course of an hour wondering where the hell the kid was. In the middle of the fifth call he felt a gust of wind and turned to see the kid standing behind him.

"You called?" Barry smirked. 

"Where the hell were you?" Len snapped automatically feeling bad. He shouldn't fuel his anger towards Barry but instead let Wells get an earful of his honest opinion of the kid.

"I was caught up." Barry shrugged either not noticing or not caring about Len's tone.

Len was going to let it slide this time and steered the other towards the couch before sitting down himself and breathed deeply before explaining the plan. When Len finished he mentally prepared himself for any sarcastic comments.

"I'll do it." Barry said in a light voice.

"Seriously? No smart ass comment or anything?" Len asked skeptical.

"Seriously. Len, I haven't stolen anything for a couple days and I've been doing boring normal work like regular people. This is like rehab for me! I need to do something cause I'm going insane."

"That's not a bad thing..." Len muttered. "So we should leave as soon as possible." Wells will have some words for him _if they make it out alive._

"Sure."

"Any concerns?"

"Aww you care." Barry smirked.

"Seriously. Any concerns?"

"Yeah, am I going to die?" Barry was joking but Len still shifted almost flinching at the words. "I'm not gonna die, right?" He asked more seriously the mischief dimming from his eyes slightly before he smiled again. "Hey, whatever, it doesn't matter and plus,  experience right?" Truth was, Barry did think it mattered. A lot.

"You've got a weird way of seeing things and not if I can help it." Len assured parting Barry on his back but stopping when he felt Barry flinch.

"C'mon kid, It'll be fine." Len lied. "Caitlin let us borrow her car and it will be an overnight job. If we leave now we can catch up in time."

"Okay cool. Finally, something to do!" Barry was excited.

"Don't mess this up or else..." Len threatened sternly to make a point.

"Maybe I'll go with the or else." Barry winked brushing his upper arm against Len's when he waked by.

Of course he'd do that.

\---

The two geared up and trailed Stagg's route while keeping a tab on Black. From Caitlin's description over the phone Stagg holed up at a hotel an hour or two outside of Starling. 

The first two hours of the drive was fine. Len and Barry were quiet with the exception of Barry's humming to the radio until Barry started shifting every five minutes.

"Can you stop?" Len asked more concerned than anything.

"No. I don't like car rides.... they're to confined."

"If you can't stand two hours in a car, how do you think you're gonna survive a prison cell." Len arched his eyebrow looking at Barry who just grinned.

" Who said I'll go to prison?"

"It'll happen. Every criminal gets caught some time or another."

"Hey, you get money your way, I'll get  money my way. Besides, I need to get by somehow And a post office job isn't gonna work."

"Have you ever thought of working an actual job? Like a dentist or something?"

"One, I never thought of being a dentist because who would want to clean teeth for a living. Two, when I was 18 I wanted to become a forensic scientist but once I started my life of crime, I dissed that in a heartbeat." Barry made sure to make a point of one.

"What if I said that we'll pay you if you work with us full time?" Len asked from nowhere. What was he getting himself into... Wells would be furious.

" Really. As in... stop the bad guys. Stop people who do similar business to me. That makes so much sense." Barry's tone was sarcastic.

"Yes. Only if you stop stealing."

"Sounds fun but not interested."

"Think it through at least."

"I'll try it out for a month."

"Really? If you do you cant steal while you work with us, Wells will throw you in jail in a blink of an eye. You know what happens there."

"Haha yeah..."

Len stupidly worried about the kid and he had to keep reminding himself that he shouldn't worry him as much as it did and that this 'kid' was a 25 year old adult male who knew how to get by on the unfriendly streets of Central City. Prison was a different story though and could corrupt Barry mentally and physically to the point where the speedster would be unrecognizable when it came to personality.

\---

"Black is 20 minutes from the hotel. Guys, where are you?" Caitlin voiced over the phone. " 30 minutes away at most." Len looked over at Barry who had headphones in and motioned for him to get the duffle bag in the back that stored the Flash outfit.

"We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Wells is going to be really mad Len. He's already mad that you went against his word."

"I wasn't gonna let him go alone. I don't want his death on my hands." Len confirmed making sure Barry couldn't hear him.

"Len, If you get hurt I won't be able to help you." Caitlin warned.

"I'll be careful." He said flatly before ending the call.

"You won't get there in time." Barry responded while unzipping the bag on his lap.

"We can."

"I'll go ahead." Barry volunteered.

"No, it's to dangerous." "Stagg will be dead when we get there. I'll at least stall Danton." Barry said and was out of the car before Len could even argue.

Shit.

\---

Barry got dressed in a second and was soon speeding as fast as he could weaving through cars in his new suit. He liked the suit a lot and would have to give Cisco a lot of credit later.

The pros of the outfit was that it kept Barry's atoms together allowing him to speed more without having to worry about running into non existence and that it kept his body heat neutral. The con was that it was skin tight an he felt uneasy at how much it outlined his fame.

Getting into the hotel was easy. All Barry had to do was run through the automatic doors past the desk woman. The harder part was to locate Stagg and Black. Running through the building he passed Black who was in the elevator headed towards the 6th floor. Taking that as the hint Barry took the stairs. With his ability to jump longer and higher distances, he was up in a second locating Stagg, removing the man from the building, and back up into the hotel room before the elevator door beeped.

"Who the hell are you _Red_?" Black growled standing in the doorway automatically creating six other men who barricaded the door.

"Actually it's scarlet, and I'm a meta-human, like you." Barry answered standing rigid realizing that there was nowhere to run.

"A what?" Black questioned in a no-nonsense voice."

"Meta-human. It's what the hero's call us." Barry shrugged deciding to act casual. Okay so no go for the doorway and behind him was a floor to ceiling window. "We have nicknames though. Yours is Multiplex and I'm The Flash." Barry faked a smile.

Realizing that this speedster was unable to escape Black grinned and proceeded forwards with his clones shoulder to shoulder next to him.

It was now or never. Barry ran knocking Black's clones out but like the Hydra, every man he punched, two more replaced them. He stepped backwards quickly when he realized he wouldn't be able to make it to the door as the men approached him cornering him.

Barry was trapped and God did he hate the feeling. He went against two meta's and he wasn't gonna fail this time. He snarled as the men closed in on his space until the real Black stepped forwards and pushed him against the wall ramming the back of Barry's head against it.

In a daze Barry tried to struggle as the meta and his clones revealed his face continuing to duct tape his wrists and chest to the black swivel chair finishing off by blindfolding him. Barry was unable to run since the duct tape was wrapped to tightly around him. Scared out of his mind and unable to see anything Barry kept up the strong persona listening to the footsteps shuffling around him.

"So, ability to run fast? Pretty useless." Danton jabbed smiling when Barry growled and clenched his hands.

"I could say the same for you." Barry smirked when he heard sirens in the distance despite his current position. "My 'useless ability' will be able to get my ass out of here before the police arrive."

"Pretty cocky for someone who is tied up." Black punched Barry's face twice as hard as he could smiling when blood formed around the other's lips. He had to give it to the young man, not everyone smiles when they get beat up. 

Time was up and Black was determined that the only way this boy was gonna leave here was in a body bag. He brought out his gun and pressed it to the boy's head laughing when this speedster visibly shook. Barry couldn't hold up the persona anymore when he felt the cold end of the gun pressing lightly against his head before traveling down to his mouth.

"Any last words?" Barry could hear the glee in the Meta's voice and set his mouth into a firm line fighting back.

"Strong willed but not enough." Black retorted angrily shooting the ground next to Barry's feet causing Barry to jump.

Danton was about to pull the trigger aiming for Barry's head when he was hit in the shoulder by a bullet. Swinging around Danton shot in the direction of the other gun's man. It was Len, it had to be. Barry was relived and pissed off at the same time. He respected the guy to an extent but almost dying twice? He listened to gunfire and then hand to hand combat until a thud sounded and a body sliding to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Barry heard Len ask. The blindfold was ripped off and Barry hoped his eyes would show the anger and not fear.

"What do you think?" Barry replied shakier than he'd like. He noticed that Len's hands had blood on them.

"Whose blood is that?"

"It's mine, don't worry, it's not deep."

"I wasn't worrying, I was curious." Barry said honestly not worrying.

Len sighed. "The police will be here in 7.  I can't get this off, I'll have to find scissors." Len cut him free from the bonds and helped steady Barry's shaking form.

Barry followed Len out when he heard a movement behind him and sped to the far corner as Len tackled Danton. Barry watched as the window shattered and Danton fell through only to be caught by Len. He walked over beside Len watching the man griping Danton's arm.

"It's over, turn yourself in." Len strained trying to pull the man's weight up. Barry kneeled on one knee looking down at his captor not caring if he died or not. Preferably, he hoped he died. In spite Barry said "He's right, you're over. You'll be placed in a glass cage until you live out your miserable life alone and unable to enjoy the freedoms of the world."

He ignored the surprised look Len gave him but instead stared at the other man challenging.

"You're right, it is over." Black grit his teeth trying to pull away from Len. Len tried to pull the man up but the pain from the bullet wound Making it hard to do.

"Don't do it!" Barry heard Len yelled as Black forced his hand out of Len's grip and he fell to his death. Barry rolled his eyes at the mercy Len was giving and watched as the meta thudded to the ground lifeless.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here." Barry said as the police pulled into the front.

"What are we gonna do?" Len asked out loud not budging. The voices of police were now audible.

" Len, we gotta go." Barry touched Len's arm and Len looked at him with emotions flying across his face.

With that said Barry picked Len up and sped away to a motel a couple hours away from the hotel wondering how to stitch his partner up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little spoiler, Len and Barry FINALLY become friends in the next chapter: :P
> 
> Yes Barry is a little heartless but that'll change. Next chapter we'll see Barry patching Len up ;)
> 
> If you think I should add tags, comment below.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading this and giving comments and kudos. It means a lot :)
> 
> I am so excited to write more and hope you are excited to read.


	11. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry helps Len and friendship is now in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Barry and Len are getting somewhere.  
> I've read a lot of Fics where Len always fixes up Barry and I was gonna do that with this, but then I'm like, nah...

The motel was trash but affordable. The room smelled like mold and it's white walls were chipping paint while the floor was stained with who knows what. After he set Len down on one of the two beds he walked around and observed the place. He walked into the bathroom and looked to see a dirty toilet and a mirror so covered in dirt and crap that he could barely see himself. Looking at the bathtub he saw a dead cockroach and mold collecting on the sides. By the beds he saw a centipede craw under the furniture and rodent droppings near the small stand.

"Let me see this bullet 'graze'?" Barry asked after he sped back in his normal cloths.

"It's not bad." Len argued while trying to keep his hands from the wound. He'll get to that later.

"Oh really. So you're not gonna scream if I do this?" Barry asked while pressing down on the area with the palm of his hand causing Len to yell.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

"You know, if I help you guys I should just know I'm gonna die." Barry grumbled then changed his demeanor quickly to lightheartedness. "Now I'm gonna have to stitch you up."

"Like hell you will. I'll wait till we get back to Caitlin."

"Do you really want to wait for Caitlin?" As if on cue Len's phone rang and the two raced to pick it up. Using super speed to snatch something up is cheating, right?

"Hello this is Barry." Barry answered carelessly while fighting Len's hand with his own while concentrating on the conversation. When Len sat up to snatch the phone Barry put his palm on Len's chest and pushed him back into the mattress.

Len gave up and listened to Barry give a short description of what happened leaving out major points about him and adding a few to many details about Len and his wound.

"Mhmmm, yep. Yeah I know how. Cate- fine, _Caitlin_. I'll take care of him don't worry." Barry rolled his eyes while ending the call and throwing the iPhone down on the nearby chair.

"I gotta go get the supplies but I'll be right back. Don't die on me." Barry said before running out returning within 10 minutes.

"Okay! Hope you aren't scared of needles." Barry grinned like this was going to be a fun experiment. Len watched Barry throw a bunch of stuff onto the bed sheets ending with a bottle of alcohol.

"It's for you to numb the pain." Barry explained and handed Len the bottle watching the injured man take several swallows before resting it in the crook of his arm.

Barry brought a chair up beside Len's wound sitting down and reaching for a pair of scissors.

"What are the scissors for?"

"To cut your shirt open of course." To make his point Barry snipped the air a couple of times.

"I swear that if you do I will personally thrust them in your chest." Len threatened.

"Thrust? Really. You're gonna thrust those scissors and never mind." Barry shook his head trying to clear the images. "They're for bandages. Has Cate never use scissors?"

len growled.

"But seriously, you need to take your shirt off or I need to roll it up."

"I'll take it off." Len growled shrugging off his jacket and then taking off his shirt carefully. Barry whistled when he saw the six inch gash ending with the bullet lodged in Len's side.

"Damn Len, why didn't you say how bad it was?"

"Why would I..."

"Cause you know, I guess we're friends? Ish." Barry replied nonchalantly prepping for the stitching multitasking between the needle and thread and getting the bandages ready.

 If they were regular citizens then hell, Len and Barry would be good friends or maybe even something more. Unfortunately Len's direct orders from Wells was to stay away. So much for that. Len was developing some strong friend feelings towards the kid even if he was pissed off at Barry half the time.

He was jerked from the thoughts when Barry applied a bacterial cleaner on the wound dabbing at it but still causing him to writhe in pain.

"Damn kid! Trying to kill me?" He yelled to release some of the tension.

"I'm gonna have to get the bullet out so you might want to go unconscious. Just saying." Barry suggested. "These walls aren't sound proof either so you need to be quiet."

"Have you ever been shot?" Len retorted.

"Once, but the bullet just grazed and it wasn't this deep." Barry replied looking at him.

"It was an experience, unlike you who has the pleasure of company aka me, I had to remove it myself." Barry looked up at Len's eyes smirking.

"Very funny but I don't believe you."

"Seriously, see?" Barry sat up and rolled up left the side of his shirt just below his rib showing a white scar at least 5 inches long.

"It doesn't look that bad but it was and I threw up and fainted at least twice. I was probably crying too."  Barry explained sitting down again and before Len could answer the other picked up the pliers.

"I'm gonna have to remove the bullet now." Len breathed in quickly. He's been shot before but Caitlin removed the bullet easily. With Barry he felt tense and thought that the kid would somehow screw up.

"You need to stop tensing." Barry complained resting a cold hand on Len's stomach causing him to tense more before relaxing.

"Good. Now count to seven." "Isn't it 3?" Len asked. "Seven for me, now count." Barry ordered and Len obliged. By the count of 3 Len felt a sharp pain but sucked it up and finished the last four seconds.

"Wasn't that bad, right?" Barry was smiling at him.

"What did you do."

"I got the bullet out." Barry rolled his eyes before holding up the tweezers with a small bloody bullet in between.

"How..."

"Speed." Barry shrugged wrapping it up in a gauze pad. "Want to save it? Maybe as a souvenir or-"

"Just finish, please." Len pleaded.

"I'm gonna clean it again before I stitch it up so... hold still. Cuss, yell, scream if you want, hell, I'll even let you hold my hand and I don't allow that for just anyone."

"Why me then?"

"This is gonna hurt." Barry ignored another question yet again.

Barry didn't give Len a warning so when he did  dab the alcoholic pad on the wound he listened to Len's shouts and profane words focusing on the wound in front of him and not the man writhing in the bed beside him.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, these walls aren't sound proof." Barry repeated stopping so Len could take a breather. Barry started again and licked his lips nervously before he slid his free hand towards Len's slowly until his fingertips brushed against Len's knuckles that were clutching the sheets. He slowly intertwined their fingers and winced when Len's hand crushed his but Barry held his ground rubbing his thumb over Len's soothingly while he cleaned the wound.

The pain started to numb and Len fell back exhausted and sweaty. He raised his hand up to wipe his brow when he noticed he was holding hands with Barry. Instead of pulling away he let himself hold the kid's hand feeling the soft skin against his and felt disappointed when Barry let go to sanitize before picking up the needle.

"Ready for stitches?" Barry looked at Len breathing heavily.

"Yeah, get it over with."

"Need to hold my hand for this also?" Barry looked down smirking looking at Len with a sideways glance.

"No. I've had stitches before."

"At least you didn't throw up. That would have been embarrassing and I wouldn't have let you live it down." Barry stitched with surprisingly delicate movements and Len shivered whenever he felt Barry's fingers brush against his side taking away from the actual feeling of the needle.

"Hey, um, thanks." Len said without his usual harshness. Barry didn't stop but Len could see a smile form and might have heard a slight chuckle.

"No problem. You do owe me a new shirt though." Barry's shirt was stained with blood along with his hands and arms and even his face.

"You're a mess." Len commented.

"Ya think? Okay, you're done." Barry wiped his hands on his shirt only collecting more blood on his skin.

"Well that worked out well." They both laughed hesitantly confused feelings flowing through them from the events of the day. Both of them were tired so they decided to call it a night.

Len settled down as best as he could in the uncomfortable bed as Barry causally took off his bloody t-shirt revealing a very toned body making Len's eyes widen slightly.

  "I didn't expect to be the one stitching so... I don't have a shirt." Barry explained and laughed when he saw Len's reaction and the area Len's eyes were on.

"Yeah, not sure how this happened." Barry motioned to his abs with blood on them. "I think it's from one of the experiments." Len watched Barry furrow his brow before shrugging walking to the bathroom wetting a washcloth to clean himself off.

Len relaxed watching Barry wash himself in the bathroom feeling slightly turned on as the kid tenderly scrubbed his stomach, chest, and arms. Why did he feel that way? He was going to blame it on the alcohol and the numbness and instead tried thinking of dark images to keep his mind off of the sight in front of him. Easier said than done.

"This mirror sucks." Barry exclaimed from the bathroom. "I can barely see my face! I give this place half a star."

"C'mere, I'll see if you have any remaining blood."

"Aww Len, if I didn't know you didn't like me I would have seen that as flirting." Barry smirked knowing full well it was the alcohol speaking.

"I don't- I don't not like you. You're cool." Yep, definitely the alcohol. 

"Do I still have some on my face?"

"Here, lemme check." Len said and Barry walked towards him. "Yeah, still got some on your forehead an cheek."

Barry tried scrubbing the spot Len instructed and failed.

"You fail. I'm gonna do it. Sit down."

"I can do it I just need a mirror that I can actually see myself in!"

"Obviously you can't or else you would have gotten it already. Give me the washcloth." Barry finally obeyed sitting on the edge of the bed letting Len wash the blood off.

Usually he didn't like human contact. Only one person which was Candy who still wasn't allowed more than hand holding but now it turned to two. This was the most human contact he's had consensually in five years. He liked the way Len touched him; not sensual but soft and in a sense, comforting. He kept his eyes closed a second longer when he blinked feeling the washcloth against his skin and the light pressure from Len's fingertips. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to lower his walls slightly with Len.

They stayed like that for five minutes even though the blood was probably gone within one. When Len finished he rubbed his thumb over Barry's jaw innocently causing Barry to inhale heavily. Yeah, he could get used to this.

"Okay, I got it." Len gave a drunken smile.

"Thanks Len." Barry gave a genuine smile. He taped a gauze pad to the wound and then got up to turn off the light and Len felt a foreign feeling of loss. With the light out the room was enveloped in a blue glow from the sign outside.

"Night kid." Len mumbled.

"Night." Barry yawned mumbling  _Captain Cold._

The two were asleep and oblivious to the three figures, two men and one woman, standing outside planning on how to destroy The Flash and erase him from the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Friendship in the air finally. They still don't have crush feelings for each other. Len was just out of it and Barry was enjoying the moment.
> 
> As of 5/31/2016 this work is still in process. Update coming soon


	12. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len share some feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain my neglect for this story at the end, but for now, I hope you enjoy  
> Since I had a lot of struggles for where this story was going, I decided to take it in a whole new direction.

A MONTH LATER

"I think he's getting a hang on this!" Cisco exclaimed as he taught Barry some basic science knowledge.

Len chuckled to himself as he watched the two at a table with papers strewn about with diagrams and equations on them. Barry looked thoroughly proud of himself and was having a good time, but what got Len to duck his head to hide the genuine smile on his face was when Barry and him locked eyes and Barry grinned. Caitlin saw and made contact with Len, smiling sweetly. Even she warmed up to Barry.

"Beginner’s luck," Wells replied sounding unimpressed eyeing Barry like he was an atomic bomb.

"Well I am full of that," Barry looked at Cisco with an annoyed look keeping his responses sarcastic, “Doesn’t matter if it’s beginners luck in the academic area, theft area, bedroom area…”

"Barry!” Len cautioned when he saw Wells’ eyes narrow and knew Barry should shut up. It was one thing for Barry to run his mouth around Len, it was another to run it by Wells.

“Thank you, Len,” Wells acknowledged.

“Why are you still on edge about me?" Barry asked genuinely. He put himself in too much danger for the others to still be wary of him and simply didn’t understand Wells’ view of him.

"Because you're a criminal," Wells set his mouth into a firm line, steering his wheelchair to get closer to Barry with his eyes scanning Barry, _waiting_ for a negative reaction.

"Okay, maybe I am, but I'm not the worst and I thought I'd prove myself enough already! I almost died every time you went up against a meta, I stitched up Len, I did a hell of a lot more, but you still don't trust me because I break the law? I don’t think that’s the only reason," Barry snapped, looking at Wells with confusion and frustration painted on his face.

"You don't know what you can do, not yet. You are a danger to this team whether or not you mean hostility or not. A threat." Wells was dangerously calm. To the team that meant he was also dangerously angry.

"I'm not a threat," Barry stated matter-of-factly tensing up and standing, letting the chair legs scraping against the cement floor. He walked to Wells’ looking like he wanted to start an argument, but Len put a hand on Barry’s chest to stop him.

"Go wait outside, I'll talk to you in a second.” Len murmured.

Barry left in a huff, leaving an awkward air around the room.

“Hey… Cisco, do you want to help me with something downstairs?” Caitlin sounded urgent, as the two practically ran out.

"Why are you so harsh on him?" Len turned on Wells when the two disappeared, crossing his arms disappointed in Wells' attitude.

"You heard me earlier."

"He's proven loyalty to this team."

"You know as much about him as me and the rest of us. He's still a stranger to this team."

"I—" Len realized he actually didn't know Barry as well as he thought. He wanted to change that. “Everyone was a stranger to this team at one point.”

“Fair, but even so, Barry's going to eventually leave on his own."

"So far he hadn't. He's been wobbly, but still here. I agree with him too, I think you don't like him because of something else, not just because he's a criminal."

"He's here because of you, Len. We all see it." Wells pointed out bluntly, "You won't understand now and maybe you can't see it, but he's selfish with powers, and he could cause a lot of damage."

Len couldn't see Barry doing that. He was a liar and a thief and many other things, but a traitor he couldn't see. Over the past month, Len and Barry had been around each other more. Wells' didn't see that. Yes, Barry never talked about himself in a personal sense much, but that was okay for Len. 

-

Barry didn't know why Wells' didn't like him. And okay, maybe Barry snuck into his house and stole a couple of Wells' stuff, but it wasn't noticeable stuff and Wells' would have definitly said something about it. If Wells' was going to treat him like a criminal, Barry decided to fuck it and go with the flow. If the good doctor was going to be on edge about him, then Barry would give him a reason to be. He had nothing to lose. It was hot outside, and Barry got an urge for some Capri-Sun. Running to and from the store in a heartbeat, he was back in the shade of the STAR Lab's building when a larger than normal raven flew and landed on the ground no more than 20 feet from him.

He watched the raven cock its head to the side, and Barry mimicked it. Within a second though, the bird turned into a short and thin woman, her bird-like features prominent on her face. Her hair was dark with gray streaks and matted to her head and her nose was long and pointy, which was almost a distraction if her beady eyes weren't looking at him unnervingly. She walked up to Barry, her steps light. Even from a distance, Barry could smell the death-like stench of her breath, which made him almost gag.

"I have something for you." The woman said with no emotion and passed Barry a small white envelope with a large purple NB on the front. Barry stuffed the letter away dreading opening it suddenly alert and ready to run when the first sign of trouble surfaced. He would have thrown it away but last time he threw a letter away, the following one was full of threats. He looked at the door wondering if he should walk back.

"What do you want?"

"Open the letter."

"Why?"

"Just read it," The woman snapped before walking away, her steps as light as a feather which contradicted the heavy weighed-down look her figure posed as. The woman transformed back into a raven and flew off leaving Barry alone.

Barry, hating himself for being so curious, read the note.

_The first little piggy was a leader_

_the second little piggy was a whore_

_the third little piggy is a sister_

_the fourth little piggy was alone_

_the fourth little piggy if he didn't do what he told_

_would watch the first little piggy disappear_

_and then the second and third little piggy would follow_

_crying until they die_

_-NB_

Barry closed his eyes tightly throwing his head back against the wall with a thud, feeling immense stress suddenly. He didn't want to deal with crazy stalkers.

\---

Len went to look for Barry, expecting him to be gone but was surprised to see Barry still sitting down, except he had a pack of Capri-Sun's with him, three already drunk, and a piece of paper in his hands. Len suspected Barry went on a run; His hair fell loose with his bangs to cover his forehead which to Len was a really good look.

"Where'd you get the drinks?" Len looked down at Barry who kept his gaze forward fidgeting with the piece of folded paper.

"I ran to the store and _stole_ them," Barry replied, taking another long sip, flattening the plastic. Len knew immediately Barry was pissed at the conversation with Dr. Wells.

"Are you okay? I know Wells' can be difficult sometimes."

"Good, I’m just tired of Wells’ being a little bitch.”

"I can’t argue with that, but I mean, how are you as in, how have you been coping?"

"Why the sudden care?" Barry looked up, squinting his eyes. He wasn't used to Len asking about his feelings. It was, personally, weird and out of character.

Len sighed wondering if he should admit what he was thinking, "Because I care about you."

"Aww," Barry replied dryly but looked away, smiling a little.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something later. Get to know each other a little better." Len suggested, knowing that he sounded like he was asking Barry on a date.

"Are you asking me on a date, Snart?" Barry looked, a smirk ghosting on his lips, and Len could swear he could see the gears in Barry's head creating a bunch of snarky remarks.

"I've known you for four months now and know nothing about you."

"That's fine," Barry said, "we can keep it like that."

"No, it's not. I want to know more about you." Len said watching the surprised look cross over Barry's face. His bangs swaying in front of his right eye as the wind blew making him squint slightly.

"What time?" Barry said finally.

"I have to work on a device for someone, so maybe 7:30?"

"7:30? Kinda late, but I can do that. Hell, we can get dinner and I can be the dessert if you want" Barry winked, his attitude taking a sudden turn and laughed at Len's facial response.

"I... I don't even know how to respond to that," Len stumbled but chuckled anyways.

\----------

Len sat in Jitters waiting for Barry, hoping he'd show, but given that it was 10 minutes after their meeting time, he found it negatory. He was a little bummed since he wanted to firmly believe Barry would be dedicated enough to meet Len. He was about to get up and leave when Barry walked through the door.

"You're late," Len said watching Barry sit. His hair was styled again, and he looked like he put effort into his clothing, but his face looked exhausted.

"But I'm here," Barry arched an eyebrow playfully, but his body screamed exhaustion.

"What happened?"

"I fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm. What did you want to talk to me about?" Barry inhaled and sat down watching Len expectedly.

"I just wanted to talk to you and the team and the future—"

"Woah Len, don't get ahead of yourself," Barry raised his hands in a stopping motion. In reality, he didn't want to talk about him or the future. A future where the team decided he wasn't eligible.

“I’m not— whatever. You look like you got into a fight with some kind of animal and lost.”

"I mean, you aren’t wrong. Sometimes I like fighting with animalistic… kinds, and maybe I like losing, " Barry winked too tired to understand what he just said. Shrugging off his concerns and his last sentence, he smiled and switched the conversation, "how are you?"

That's a broad question."Len decided to open up his concerns about Barry, hoping that Barry would crack open slightly in return and see that he could talk to Len. They never had a completely personal conversation. Len wanted to, but he didn't want to make Barry uncomfortable, even though he sensed the younger man wanted to at times.

"I realized that I haven't been a good friend." Len started.

"You're fine, why'd you say that?" Barry looked at Len questioningly, taking a sip of Len's coffee without asking.

"I was thinking back when we first started knowing each other. I was too drunk after those two men assaulted Barry, too worried about Lisa with Hydro Hunter, too caught up in the moment after Multiplex, and always had something else come up that made me forget you were a human with feelings too."

"One, this is kind of an awkward conversation to be having in public in Jitters, two, it's okay I mean, we weren't friends then, I was just another meta-criminal to you, and three, this is really good coffee what is it?"

"Iced caramel latte, but do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Not really, but I think I'm going to get that drink," Barry said, looking at the line.

"Barry, I'm being serious." Len brought back Barry's attention. 

"I'm not used to people caring about me," Barry finally admitted slowly, visibly gulping. 

"Will you answer my question about you then?"

"I honestly forgot what the question was."

"Are you okay? Emotionally, mentally..." Len trailed off. 

Barry sat with his arms crossed, looking to the side. Len studied his profile, his lips, his nose, the moles and freckles, the way his jaw clenched while he was having an internal conversation, and the long lashes. How his chest rose and fell steadily with a deep breath once in awhile. It was beautiful. Even though Len only knew Barry for at least five months, he couldn't deny the physical attraction.

Soon, Barry sighed looking at Len and placing his crossed arms on the table, "Sorry if I'm a little minimal with the details, I don't trust people with my feelings often. What happened at the bar wasn't the first time shit like that happened to me. Drowning? That was traumatizing, but I can either dwell on it or force myself to move forwards, which I did," Barry spread his hands in a nonchalant gesture, "Multiplex well, I can look at that optimistically and teach myself to listen and look around before I go running into stuff. So mentally? I'm a little scarred, but I'll be okay. I'm always okay." Barry was on edge, he didn't like the sharing and caring, so he brushed off the seriousness.

"Barry, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. I don't want your pity. My life isn't easy, never was, all I can do is grin and bear it," As if he had to prove a point, Barry grinned making everything he just said sound like a joke. "It doesn't define me, and I don't want you to judge me based on my history."

For the first time, Len saw Barry as an adult, and not an immature child.

The two were quiet, Len didn't know how to continue after what Barry told him, but Barry had that covered. With a smile and an adorably awkward facial expression, Barry got up, "So I think I'm going to go get that coffee now."

 

Len sat alone in his thoughts, processing what Barry said when Barry came back already talking before he sat down, "I don't get it. I should be nobody to you. I'm literally everything you and your team try to stop: criminal, thief, etc. I mean, I won't talk to you my past, and I could be a murderer or anything, and we're polar opposites! You're the upstanding citizen who puts criminals behind bars. _I'm_ the criminal. I've robbed banks and big companies, broke a couple people out of prison, injured people before to get myself out of trouble. You'd sacrifice yourself before letting others get hurt while I'd sacrifice others to save myself. I have the power to kill so many people and get away with it, and you still want to be my " _friend"_? Barry stated it like it was, talking faster as he continued his speech.

"You are a good person, your moral compass is just broken." Len made himself sound convincing, even though some things that Barry said did concern him a little.

"I'm not a _good_ person." Barry convinced himself of that a long time ago.

"Well you're not a bad person, you just seem a little lost."

Barry scoffed at that, "please, don't talk to me like you know me.” He didn’t want Len to see him vulnerable. He didn’t want to show Len that what he was saying was impacting him and making him a little emotional.

"I'm not, I'm talking about what I observe from you."

"You're a good person, Len" Barry nodded in approval, deciding then and there he didn't want Len out of his life. Len made him feel like he was worth more than what he grew up believing he was. 

"Let me ask you this one question: If you don't trust people with your past or your feelings, then why did you tell me?"

Barry opened his mouth but was cut off by a shattering crash from outside and a loud roar. The whole coffee house shook and Barry and Len, with many others, ran to see what caused the chaos outside.

"The coffee!" Barry shouted as it tipped over and spilled onto the table and coffee and Barry's shoes. That didn't matter because outside was a real problem.

"Is that a—" Barry asked with wide eyes.

A gigantic gorilla stormed the streets on his back feet, anger clearly seen on his face.

"Grodd," Len narrowed his eyes.

He thought that gorilla was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry about posting now. I dropped off the earth for a while, but I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... it's kinda rough, I edited it to the best of my ability.  
> Comments and kudos are nice, good or bad, especially thoughts for this chapter.  
> Thank you!
> 
> And I can't believe I have over 300 kudos!!?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Feedback? Good or bad is fine. I like hearing them plus, it helps me develop writing.
> 
> I truly hope that you guys enjoy this story and that it's not slow or boring...
> 
> My tumblr is the-infinant-one


End file.
